Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien
by James P. Darcy
Summary: Tohru has been with the Sohmas for two years now and Christmas is near. What happens when an old friend comes to visit unexpectedly? Will she melt the snow around Hatori's heart, or will he melt the snow around hers? ::CHAPTER 8 UP::
1. The Visitor

DISLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

Translations:

San Added to the end of someone's name out of respect.

Kun Like "san" only it's used for endearment.

Chan Basically the same as "kun" only used normally for girls and younger children.

If I'm wrong, please inform me.

I'm not too fond of using a lot of Japanese in fics, for the simple reason that some people don't understand what I'm writing.

That is one thing I'm trying to avoid. However there will be times when I'll use some words here and there, just to get the feel.

**Warning:**

**This is a Mary Sue. If you do not like this type of story, please do not read. **

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames.**

**Also:**

**I cannot promise a new chapter every week. This story was made purely**

**for my pleasure and love of Fruits Basket and writing. School has kept**

**me very busy this year, so I will update when I can. All I ask of my **

**readers is patience. I'll get this fic finished sooner or later.**

**Story: Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien **

**Author: rembrandt77**

**Chapter 1: The Visitor**

It was unusually quite in the Sohma house that winter morning. Yuki and Kyou were sound asleep, after spending half of the night fighting over a "lost" article of clothing. And Shigure, after being threatened by his editor, was peacefully finishing up his manuscript which was due the day before.

"Ahh. What a lovely morning." Tohru Honda said, basking in the rays of the morning's light, while drinking a cup of freshly brewed tea.

She had been living in the Sohma house for over three years now, and found that she enjoyed spending time with them above all else. "Shigure-san?" She waited for his usual greeting.

"What is it my little flower?"

Tohru blushed. "Would you like some tea? I just made it and hoped that maybe it might help you finish your writing."

"Oh, yes that was wonderful of you to do. I would love some of your tea, Tohru-kun."

She smiled lightly, taking a cup out of the cabinet. _Shigure is so nice for letting me stay. I'm so blessed to be in such kind company._ She walked carefully, not wanting the tea to spill.

"Here you go Shigure-san. I hope you like it." Tohru waited patiently as he accepted the cup and took a sip of the warm, green liquid.

"Mmmmh, It's wonderful my dear, as always."

Tohru thanked him for his compliment, and quickly departed from the room.

Shigure smiled, finishing up a sentence as she left. "You've been such a blessing. Tohru…stay always." Absentmindedly, he stared into the cup, as the liquid swirled distorting his reflection.

"I'm looking for Tohru Honda. Does she still live here?" A petite girl with dark brown hair and green eyes asked anxiously, standing in front of an elderly man. "Am I correct with my assumptions?"

The elderly man scratched his head. "No, she doesn't live here anymore. Why do you ask? I'm sure all Tohru's friends know where she lives by now." He raised a wrinkled brow. "Who are you anyway?"

The girl's eyes wavered. "Well…I am a friend…I guess I just forgot." _Great…that was smooth_.

The old man did not seem too convinced. "Oh, don't worry my dear. I know where my granddaughter lives now, if I could only find that address…." He left to search.

"You're…granddaughter?" _I thought he looked familiar. Must be Tohru's father's dad._

"Yes, yes." Only the man's back could be seen, as he was shuffling through the drawers of a small table. "Ah, here we go! This should be able to help you."

The girl took the paper after the elderly man scribbled some numbers on it. "Thank you sir, for all your help." Without another word, the girl was down the street.

"Hmmm, strange girl…but at least she has good manners."

_Oh Tohru, will I ever find you?_ The girl rummaged through her pocket, looking for the paper. She smoothed out the wrinkles. "Hmm, Sohma house is it? I hope it's easy to find." Turning back to Tohru's grandfather's house, she ran to retrieve her suitcases. _Good thing he didn't see them._ She pulled one out from behind a bush in the old man's yard, once she was sure no one was watching. "What would they think of Tohru's "school companion" carrying around American suitcases?"

Snow was quickly falling from the sky in large flakes. The wind was bitter and nipped at her skin.

"Great, this should be loads of fun." She huffed, trudging along and cursing the snow as she went. "I hate snow."

She walked for what seemed like hours, and fatigue crept up on her slowly, like a thief. _Or a ninja. _She chuckled rubbing her ear. "Numb, should have wore earmuffs." Her coat was getting damp and she pulled it tighter around her for warmth. _I hope your close Tohru…because I'm going to freeze to death!_

"Good morning, Miss! Just your friendly mailman!"

"Oh, hello." Tohru greeted the man with a smile. She watched him sift through his bag.

"Here we go." He handed her three envelopes. "Sorry about this one." The mailman pulled a slightly discolored, crumpled envelope from his pocket. "It must have got lost in the bins."

Tohru ran her fingers over the envelope. The ink on the address was smudged. "How did you know to send it here?"

The mail man smiled. "Well your name is Tohru isn't it?"

Tohru gasped. _How did he…?_

"I heard your brothers call you that when I delivered the mail yesterday."

_Brothers?_

"Anyway, see here?" He pointed at the smudged address. "If you look carefully enough, you can see the name Tohru. See?"

Tohru didn't see, but she took his word for it. "Oh, but aren't there other Tohru's in Japan?"

The mailman sighed. "Yes…but _I_ only know one!"

"Miss Honda, you should wear a scarf before you go outside." Yuki said, leaning in the door way. "It's gotten colder in the last hour."

"Oh Yuki! You're awake!" Tohru turned from the mailman and grabbed the scarf as he suggested. "Uh, well thank you sir, if it's not for me then I'll…um…give it to you tomorrow!"

The mailman smiled and bowed. "Good day, Miss Tohru."

"Oh wait!" Tohru called after him. "Do you know where it came from?"

The mailman shrugged. "I don't rightly know, but with that many stamps, it sure must have come from some distance."

Tohru nodded as the man walked away, feeling a presence beside her. "Oh Yuki! I was thinking about going on a little shopping trip. We were out of a couple ingredients so I –"

"It's alright, no need to explain yourself." Yuki said. "I think I'll accompany you." Secretly, he was curious as to what the letter contained.

"Oh, okay."

"Not without me." A very sleepy Kyo mumbled, almost toppling down the stairs.

"Good morning Kyo! Did you have a nice rest?"

Yuki smiled at the bright girl next to him. _She's always so kind, even to that stupid cat._

"Yeah, I guess." Kyo's face reddened. "Well are we going or not!" He was becoming very uncomfortable with the two of them staring.

Yuki cast him a knowing glance, but Tohru looked utterly confused.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Tohru ran to Shigure's room. "Shigure-san, we're going to the store. We should be back in a little while, is there anything you need?"

Shigure stretched. "No, no. Just go and enjoy yourself Tohru." He winked, obviously implying something in his last remark.

"Thank you Shigure, I will." She smiled at the man who provided her a roof over her head. "Oh, I almost forgot." She handed the letters to him, keeping the one "addressed" to her in her pocket.

"Oh thank you, but I think you forgot one." Shigure knew she was hiding it from him. It seemed unusual for Tohru to hide anything.

"Oh no no! I'm not even sure if this is our mail!" She waved her hands in the air, making the letter fall out of her pocket. Shigure picked it up.

"Oh, well I'll inspect it then. Who knows…maybe there's a bomb in it?"

"A bomb!-?"

"SHIGURE!"

"Don't hurt me I was just kidding!"

"Kidding my-"

"Ow!"

Shigure sighed as he watched the three leave, bandaging his head. "She's not too quick sometimes, but I guess her kindness makes up for it." He whimpered, wrapping the gauze a little too tight. "If only she could teach that to Yuki and Kyo."

It had been fifteen minutes since Yuki, Kyou and Tohru's departure, and Shigure settled into a warm blanket admiring the serene sight before him.

It was the cover of his new romance novel.

"Wonderful! I should send this to Aya. I'm sure he'll approve." Gingerly, he placed it on the table next to his finished manuscript. _Mit-chan will be so happy…_

_Darn!_

He sneezed.

"Oh dear, maybe I should call Hatori. It seems I'm coming down with a cold." He sneezed again, but not before grabbing the phone.

"Hello Ha-san!"

"I'm busy."

"Oh that's no way to treat a best friend!"

Hatori grunted.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold. Could you come over and give me a diagnosis?"

"Why come over when I can give it right here?"

Shigure was silent, waiting.

"You're an idiot." Hatori hung up the phone.

Shigure laughed, hanging up as well. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes, tops." Shigure went back to his room, searching for the letter he "borrowed" from Tohru. "Hmm…I wonder what's in it."

The envelope was definitely worse for wear. The edges were torn and wrinkled; and it smelled of something awful. Shigure opened the flap with little effort, and pulled out the piece of paper inside. He opened it up and read.

_Dear Tohru,_

_Hey! How've you been? Sorry if my Japanese sucks. I've been working on it. Anyway, I heard about Kyoko. Saying sorry in a letter seems insignificant, but I am sorry. She was a great mom. I was thinking about maybe coming down to visit during your winter break. You know, spending Christmas together like how we used to. Kyoko would have wanted it that way, don't you think? Well, write back soon. My new address is on the envelope. Can't wait to---_

Shigure smiled sadly. The envelope must have gotten wet, because the rest of the writing was blurred. So much that he couldn't finish reading it. Folding the paper back up, he placed it into the envelope and sighed. It was already winter break. Tohru didn't get the letter on time.

There was a knock at the door.

Shigure placed the letter on his table. _Wonder who that could be? Definitely not Ha-san…_

He peeked out from behind the door, but instead of finding Hatori, there stood a young girl.

"Um, hello there?" He smiled. _High school girls, high school girls…_

"Hello sir. Is Tohru Honda here?"

Her cheeks were rosy, perfectly matching the tip of her nose. Shigure smiled softly as she shivered.

"Tohru's not here right now, but she'll be back in an hour or so. Why don't you come inside until she arrives?"

She looked hesitant at first, but remembered how cold she was and decided it wouldn't be very smart to wait outside. "Umm…okay."

Shigure closed the door behind her as she slowly entered, studying the house closely. He offered to hang up her coat.

"Oh, thank you." She said, nonchalantly rubbing her ears.

"So," Shigure started, sitting across from her in the main room, after fetching for her a cup of steaming hot tea. He wanted to laugh as she smiled, inhaling its scent with satisfaction and thanked him quietly. "Are you a friend of Tohru's?"

"Ah, yes I am. I don't think she knew I was coming though."

Shigure kept a polite smile, but grew increasingly suspicious of the girl in front of him. Could this be the girl in the letter? "Oh, dear! I'm afraid I didn't properly introduce myself." He bowed slightly. "My name is Shigure Sohma."

"Uh, Odette Cohen. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand, but quickly pulled it back. _You're not in America anymore stupid! _

It was obvious to Shigure that this girl wasn't Japanese, but with such an unusual name, he couldn't tag a nationality.

There was another knock.

"Excuse me, Odette." He said, trying her name on his tongue. _I wonder what Hatori will think?_ Shigure pulled open the door.

"Ah! Ha-san!"

Hatori grimaced as he dropped a red-clad body to the floor.

"And…Aya?"

Ooh cliff hanger! You'll have to wait 'til chapter two!


	2. Almost Introductions

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters.  However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

****

****

Translations:

San = Added to the end of someone's name out of respect.

Kun = Like "san" only it's used for endearment.

Chan = Basically the same as "kun" only used normally for girls and younger children.

** If I'm wrong, please inform me. **

I'm not too fond of using a lot of Japanese in fics, for the simple reason that some people don't understand what I'm writing.  

That is one thing I'm trying to avoid.  However there will be times when I'll use some words here and there, just to get the feel.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Warning:**

**This is a Mary Sue.  If you do not like this type of story, please do not read.  **

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames.**

****

****

****

****

**Also:**

****

**I cannot promise a new chapter every week.  This story was made purely**

**for**** my pleasure and love of Fruits Basket and writing.  School has kept**

**me**** very busy this year, so I will update when I can.  All I ask of my **

**readers**** is patience.  I'll get this fic finished sooner or later.**

****

****

****

****

****

***** Sorry this took so long to get out.  I had it written, but my ideas kept changing! *****

****

****

****

**Story:  Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien **

**Author: rembrandt77**

**Chapter 2:  Introductions**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Ah Ha-san!  And…Aya?"

            There stood Hatori, looking slightly peeved, holding a coat attached to a withered Ayame.

            "I found this in the street."  He said, letting go of the coat, causing Ayame to stumble a bit.

            "Oh my sweet Shigure!"  The two embraced.  "The weather today is horrible for one as delicate as I am.  It was fortunate that Hari found me when he did."

            Hatori said nothing, completely used to his companion's overly-dramatic behavior.  "Yes, well anyway, I was wondering, why are there suitcases on your porch."

            "Suitcases?"

            Odette pressed her ear up against the thin wall.  _Crap!  How did he see them?_  She spied two men through a crack in one of the paper walls.  _This is so embarrassing!  I have to get out of here!_

            "Oh, they must belong to my special guest.  She must have come from some distance then."   _Suitcases mean she's staying.  _Shigure led them both into the living room.

            "She?"

            "Yes, yes, come and meet her.  Oh Odette…"

            _Crap! Crap! Crap!   Odette scurried to the table, setting down her cup of tea, and frantically searched for another exit.  She spotted a door.  _Well, maybe…_  Odette shoved the door with all her might.  It made a creaking sound, that seemed much louder then it should have been._

            "Where did she go?"  

            Odette's heart thumped against her chest, the sound rose to a loud throbbing in her ears.  To her right there was a staircase.  It was the last option.

            "Odette?  Are you playing hide and seek?"  Shigure's smooth voice taunted from inside the previous room.  She heard it and flew up the stairs, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible.  

            _Where in the world…?  Odette was greeted by a long hallway.  There was a room at the end, with light coming through the doorway.  __There has to be a window there. She reached the room, finding an American style bed, with a pink comforter.  _Is this…?_  There was a tiny picture on a table next to the bed.  Odette took a closer look at it.  __Kyoko!   "This must be Tohru's room."  It was small and not very furnished, but it seemed comfortable._

            "Am I getting warmer?"  

            Odette could hear footsteps climbing the staircase.  She pulled out the paper containing the Sohma address from her pocket, and scribbled down three words.

            Park. Six. Bench.

            Odette put the paper under the picture of Kyoko, and noticed a window out of the corner of her eye.  The footsteps were getting closer.  Scrambling to the window, she pushed it open, and sat on the windowpane.  _How am I going to do this?_  Her small hands gripped the edge of the roof, as she used her legs to push herself up.  _I can't believe I'm doing this!_  _How am I supposed to get down once I get up? If I get up…_  Odette spied a ladder that wasn't too far from her reach.  Using one leg, she tried to pull the ladder in her direction.  Luckily, it moved.  Switching her weight from the window to the ladder, Odette quickly climbed down.

            Shigure stood in front of Tohru's room, leaning up against the closed door.  He snickered and smiled at his white-haired friend.  "Shhh…"  Then he shoved the door open.  "Found you!"

            A chilly breeze blew through the open window, ruffling the pink curtains.   Shigure scratched his head.  "Huh, I could've sworn she was in here."  He scanned the room, taking note of a tiny piece of paper under Tohru's mom's picture.  "Hmm…wonder what this could be."

            Odette could not figure out why she was so cold, until she glanced down at her stocking feet.  Her shoes, coat, and suitcases were still in or right next to Shigure's house.  Quietly, she walking through the snow, and peeked around the corner of the house.  It was all clear. Climbing onto the porch, she crawled to the door, which had been left open.  Odette spotted her shoes sitting on a blue mat.  She reached for them, but another hand grabbed them before she did.  She gasped.  Wasn't Shigure still upstairs?  Slowly her eyes traveled from two dark-stocking feet, to two long, lean legs kneeling in front of her.  She dared to study the broad shoulders, and perfectly straightened necktie.  Finally her eyes met a face, with a long sweep of bangs covering one mysterious green eye.  The face seemed to challenge her, and she willingly backed down, falling onto her rear.  The face almost smirked as she noticed his lip twitch.  Odette waited for him to give away her hiding spot.

            "I believe," He eyed her; his voice was calm and deep.  It was then that Odette noticed a cigarette between his fingers.  "That people are looking for you."  He stood up, as did she, he still holding her shoes.  

            Odette blushed and nodded.  _I hope they don't smell._

            "Hari-san! Did you find her?"

            Odette jumped as Shigure's voice rang from the kitchen.  She felt something nudge against her hand.  It was her shoes.  She looked up at the man again, who now held her coat.  Odette took it, remembering to bow.  

            The man cocked his head, seemingly amused with her display.  He swung his head subtly to the other side, as if saying, "Go on".

            Odette smiled softly, but hid it behind her beige coat, as she slid her arm into the sleeve.  "Thanks."  She mumbled, and jumped down from the porch, landing in the crunching snow.  Grabbing her bags, she ran the way she had come, but not before turning around slightly, giving a simple sway of her fingers to the man with the dark socks.  He didn't return it, but Odette didn't mind.

            "Hari?  Did you find her?"  Shigure asked, walking back into the main room with Ayame.  

            "No."  

            Shigure lit a cigarette, and smiled slyly as blew a puff of smoke into the air.  "Liar."

___

            "Get out of my face you stupid cat!"  

            "Who are you calling stupid, stupid?"  An orange haired boy chucked a handful of snow toward his target.

            "Oh yes, that was intelligent.  Honestly I don't know why I bother."  The other boy with silver hair caught the ball gracefully, and crunched it between his fingers.

            "Uh, Yuki…Kyo."  A dainty girl with flowing, dark hair rubbed her pink nose.  It was starting to go numb.  "Um guys?"  Don't you think we should get back in the house?  Shigure is there waiting for food…"

            "Forget about that dog!  I'm hungry, let's go."  Kyo grabbed the girl's hand, and sped toward the house.  

            Yuki sighed, and slowly followed, suddenly getting the feeling that he was being watched.  He shook it off.  If it was Ayame, he would have already made his presence known by now.

            Odette watched the very pretty boy from her spot amongst the bushes.  _So…this is one of Tohru's friends?_

___

            "Shigure-san!  Shigure-san we're home!"  Tohru Honda entered the room panting, an unfazed Kyo behind her.  

            _Maybe I shouldn't have run so fast?  He noticed the girl's labored breathing._

  "We have food!"

            At the word food, two heads popped out of the kitchen.  "Food?"  Ayame and Shigure ran to Tohru, and were immediately knocked over the head by two large grocery bags.

            "Stupid perverts."  Kyo and Yuki, who had just entered, said simultaneously.

            "Ow, that hurt."  Shigure whined, rubbing his sore head, Ayame followed suit.

            "Serves you right."  Hatori appeared from kitchen, and stepped over his fallen friends.  He glanced at Tohru.  "Someone left something here for you Honda-san."

            "For me?"  Tohru scrunched her tiny nose.  "Who would do that?"

            Hatori handed her the paper as Kyo and Yuki both leaned over her shoulder, careful not to transform.

            "Park…six…bench?  What does that mean?"   Tohru handed the paper over to Yuki, who studied it intently.  

            Hatori snuffed out his cigarette.  "There was a young woman here, asking for you.  She was the one who left it."

            "Hari let her get away!"  Shigure said, crying fake tears.  

            "Most likely because he thought you would molest her."  Kyo spoke up from his spot behind Tohru, still angry she had not given the paper to him.

            "Shigure," Tohru mumbled, ignoring Kyou's comment.  "Did she give you her name?"

            Shigure scratched his head.  "Hmm…yes I do remember her saying it was Odette…uh Odette Cohen?  Yes that's it."

            "Odette Cohen!"  Tohru's vision was blurred as the room started to spin rapidly.  "But…why?"  Tohru was cradling her head between her dainty hands.  "I forgot to write.  Maybe something horrible-"

            "You know Tohru," Shigure stood beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder.  "She could just be here to see you."

            Tohru sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  "You're right, sorry."

            Yuki glanced at his wrist watch, and then back at the paper.  There was just enough time.  "Miss Honda, I have an idea."

___

            Odette pulled on her reading glasses, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her eyes.  She looked at her silver-chained watch.  _Tohru should be here by now._  Odette leaned her back against the bench's armrest, and swung her legs onto the seat.   She sighed impatiently, grabbing a good-sized Japanese art book from her bag.

            The sun could hardly be seen, as it set beyond a cluster of bare Sakura trees.  Odette had to squint to see the pictures of her book, despite the reading glasses she wore.  She shivered, and blew into her hands, inwardly cursing herself for forgetting gloves.  "Man does this suck!"  She exclaimed in English.  Her blue jeans where frozen at the ends, from her countless travels through the snow, and her eyelashes were covered in a heavy layer of snowflakes.   She had changed out of her Doc Martins, and into a pair of khaki "Indian" boots.  They were warmer at least.  Odette smirked as she pulled her hands into her beige trench coat.  _To be entirely cliché, I'll be sticking out like a sore thumb here.  Japan was very different from her home town near Chicago.  Odette took another glance at her watch.  _

            _5:53 p.m._

            Putting her book down, she stood up and stretched her legs.  The park was still empty.  It had been since her arrival, which was odd to her.  Why wouldn't Japanese children want to play in the park while it snowed?  She had always done it as a child.  Climbing onto the monkey bars, she hung upside-down, making sure her shirt didn't follow her.  _I wonder if that's what Japanese children call these things…monkey bars-_

            "Hello there."  

            Odette shrieked, loosening her hold on the bars, and dropped into the snow with a thud.  "Owwwie."  She rubbed her back.  Luckily, her hands had been there to rescue her head.  "Note to self…don't do that again."  There was a slight cough above her, as if someone was clearing their throat.  

            "Sorry about that."   The man said between snorts of laughter.  

            "Odette!"  

            She felt someone charge her from behind, flattening her further into the snow.  "What in the world?"   Odette turned around to find a smiling brunette, with slightly damp, snowflake-covered hair.  "Tohru?"  

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________    


	3. Finally

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters.  However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

****

Translations:

San = Added to the end of someone's name out of respect.

Kun = Like "san" only it's used for endearment.

Chan = Basically the same as "kun" only used normally for girls and younger children.

** If I'm wrong, please inform me. **

I'm not too fond of using a lot of Japanese in fics, for the simple reason that some people don't understand what I'm writing.  

That is one thing I'm trying to avoid.  However there will be times when I'll use some words here and there, just to get the feel.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Warning:**

**This is a Mary Sue.  If you do not like this type of story, please do not read.  **

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames.**

**Also:**

****

**I cannot promise a new chapter every week.  This story was made purely**

**for**** my pleasure and love of Fruits Basket and writing.  School has kept**

**me**** very busy this year, so I will update when I can.  All I ask of my **

**readers**** is patience.  I'll get this fic finished sooner or later.**

****

****

****

****

**To my reviewers:**

****

**            THANK YOU!!   I really appreciate all you who reviewed my story.  I'm glad you like it!**

**            For the questions and comments:**

**            Shiroi Hikari -- Odette's name is pretty isn't it?  The origin will be explained in this chapter.**

**            Animelubber – Thanks for reviewing!  I'm happy you enjoyed it!  **

**            Fanficmaniac – Update? Yes sir!**

**            Drownin' in my Tears -- Okay…**

**            Samii --  I enjoyed "Masquerades" a lot!  Thanks for reviewing my fic!  I hope you update yours soon. **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Story:  Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien**

**Author: rembrandt77**

**Chapter 3: Finally **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Tohru?"  Odette found herself surrounded by people she didn't dare to look at.  "You found my note I see."

            Tohru smiled and nodded, not in the least surprised at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.  "Yes!  I - well actually, Shigure did."

            Odette visibly winced.  _Oh yeah…forgot about him_.  She peered up from behind the edge of her bangs.  There was Shigure and two other men.  _The man who helped me…_

            "Oh, don't be that way.  I'm not that bad am I?"

            Odette jumped as Shigure spoke.  _Well actually…_  "Guess not."  She mumbled, but he heard her anyway and smirked.  

            "I'm so sorry for not being at home when you came Odee-chan!"  Tohru leaned forward, her hands clenched in the snow.  "I went shopping with Yuki and Kyo-kun for dinner and-"

            "Why are you apologizing?"  Odette sighed, brushing the damp bangs out of her eyes.  "You're not psychic.  You didn't know I was coming."

            Tohru smiled sheepishly as Odette stood up.  "Right."  _Stupid me…apologizing over nothing again.  _She gave a small smile, and then felt the presence of two people behind her.  _Yuki…and Kyo?  That's right!_   "Odee-chan!  This is Yuki Sohma," Tohru pointed to a lanky man with silver hair.  He smiled, though it seemed only slightly sincere.  "And this is Kyo."

            Odette studied this "Kyo".  He appeared the exact opposite of Yuki; in temperament, dress, and appearance.  He didn't look to happy about seeing her either.  _I believe I'm somewhat unwanted._  She brushed the snow off her pants.  "Hello," She tried in her best Japanese.  "Odette Cohen, nice to meet you."  The sliver-haired boy spoke up first.

            "Yes, it's nice to meet you as well, Miss Cohen."  Yuki bowed politely.  Kyo snarled.

            "Yeah, same here…whatever."  

            Odette smiled at his stand-offish attitude, only slightly hurt by his words.  She had always been sensitive, but most of the time she ignored it.  

            Tohru continued as if nothing had been said.  "And this is Shigure…oh wait.  Silly me!  You've already met!"  She knocked the front of her fist lightly on her head.  

            Odette nodded.  She had met him before, and run away from him.  Odette noticed him cock his head to the side, as she tried to study him further.  "Yeah…we've had an encounter."  

            Shigure was amused, and spared a glance at Ayame, who seemed ready to burst.

            "Did you know Shigure writes books?"  Tohru asked, her eyes lighting up.

            Odette seemed skeptical, but shrugged.  "A novelist, huh?  That's cool."  She ran her fingers through her hair, relieving it of a few snowflakes.  

              "Isn't it?"  Tohru giggled.  "And Ayame is a fashion designer….and Hatori is a doctor!"

            Odette thought their jobs seemed to fit their personas quite well.  Ayame was wearing…well a dress, and Hatori looked very professional in his suit and tie.  She blushed after being caught staring.  How could she fit in here?  Everyone was so handsome; it made her feel disgustingly out of place.  Of course they loved Tohru!  She was quite cute, innocent and sweet.  Who wouldn't love someone like that?  Odette cringed.  But what was she?  She was the plain American in need of Weight Watchers.

            "Odee-chan…are you okay?"

            Odette blinked, being caught off-guard.  "Yeah, just a little tired.  That's all."  She rubbed her eye convincingly.

            "Yes, why don't we go home, hmmm?  Now that we've found what we were looking for."

            Everyone was silent, but showed their agreement to Shigure's suggestion by walking to Hatori's car.  Odette, not knowing where to go, just followed Tohru.           

            "This was a nice idea and all, but how are we going to-"

            "I can walk."  Odette said, cutting off Yuki while gathering her suitcases.  It was obvious to everyone that there wasn't enough room in Hatori's already spacious car.  Tohru was the first to protest.

            "No!  No!  You can't walk because it's dark and Shigure says that there are weird people out here and it won't be safe-"

            "I've walked around by myself at night before.  This area in particular about two times today."  Odette smiled softly.  "What's a third gonna make a difference?"

            She was about to continue walking when Kyo moved to her, grabbed her bags, and threw them in the trunk.  "It's not safe.  Quit being stupid and get in the car."

            Odette, taken aback by his action, could hardly speak.  "But-"

            "I would listen to him if I were you."  Shigure came up behind her, and gently nudged her toward the car.  "For once Kyo is actually saying something smart.  We shouldn't spoil it."  

            "Hey! I heard that!"

            Odette blushed.  _It's nice of them, caring and all, but how are we going to fit?_  Tohru pulled her into the car.  "Wai- Tohru!"

            "You know, she should sit in front with Hari."  Shigure poked his head through the driver-side window, being too close for Hatori's comfort.

            "Move."

            "Oh, but Ha-san…"

            "Move."

            Shigure shrugged, removing his head, and stuck out his tongue.  "You're no fun."

            "So sue me."  

            Odette looked out the window.  Yuki and Kyo were standing next to the car, seeming quite hesitant to get in_.  _She sighed and opened the door.

            "Odette?"  Tohru scratched her temple, watching her friend slide across the seat.  "What are you…?"

            Odette didn't supply an answer as she opened the door to the front seat.  

            "Somebody listened to me, somebody listened to me!"  Shigure sang as he pranced around the car.  Kyo tripped him when he came around to the other side.    

            "Stupid dog."

             Odette, who had been listening closely, frowned.  _Dog?  My Japanese must be crappier then I thought.  _She felt eyes studying her, and turned slightly to see Hatori, his eyebrow slightly arched.  She quickly turned her face to the window.  "People in back…seemed uncomfortable.  Hope you don't mind."

            "No, it's fine."  He said, adjusting his mirror.

            Odette pulled on her seatbelt, feeling a little dyslexic.  She forgot that the passenger side switched in Japan.  _Good thing I won't have to drive!_

___

            Hatori's driving was smooth, seamless.  If driving was an art, he would have certainly been Monet.  The way his strong hands griped the wheel, it was like a painter with his paintbrush, stroking the canvas.  Odette blushed as she thought of such things.  In her mind, everything seemed to relate back to art, which was her heart and soul.  She had loved art since she was a little girl, though she never really understood why.  It certainly wasn't inherited.

            Large flakes of snow fell serenely around the Japanese "winter wonderland".  Odette wished she had her canvas with her right know, to capture it.

            "So…"

            Kyo broke the silence Odette cherished.

            "Where are you from exactly?  You're not Japanese."  He received curious glances from Yuki and Shigure.  "What?  It's not like I care!  I just wondered okay!"

            Odette chuckled quietly.  "America Souma-san.  I'm from America."  Odette smirked as the hair bristled on the back of his neck.  She could see him through the rear view window.  He reminded her of a cat.   

            "Odee-chan's from Illinois!  I've been there once, when I was little."

            Shigure peered over Ayame's shoulder, who was sitting on his lap.  "I never knew that Tohru."

            She clapped her hands.  "Yep!  But only once.  It was for…um…Hanukkah?"  Tohru's nose crinkled.  "Did I say it right Odee-chan?"

            "Yeah…Hanukkah.  That's right."  She looked around to see curious faces.  "Oh…uh….Hanukkah is a Jewish holiday."

            "So you're Jewish then?"  Kyo asked.

            "Of course she is stupid, or she wouldn't be celebrating it!"  Yuki crossed his arms, still angry at his misfortune in sitting next to Shigure AND Ayame. 

            "Quit calling me stupid!"

            Odette heard Hatori sigh.  She wondered if it was always like this.  The atmosphere seemed so tense.  It was giving her a headache.   "Yeah…half Jewish anyway.  My father's Irish.  Cohen is actually my mother's last name.  She was one of those women's rights activists.  Instead of getting my father's name when they were married, she kept hers.  Gave it to me too."

            Ayame squirmed on Shigure's lap.  "Speaking of names, yours is so interesting.  What does it mean?"  

            Odette picked at her fingernail.  "Well…it's from a play actually, my mother's favorite.  Ever heard of Swan Lake?  Odette was the cursed princess who turned into a swan"

            "Oh look-y Shigure!  We have another princess!  Princess Odette!"  Ayame laughed dramatically.

            Kyo snorted.  "Yeah, one that turns into a bird."

            Hatori slowed down, and the car came to a halt.  They were at the home of Shigure.

            "Aren't you staying for dinner Ha-san?"  Shigure winked at his friend who still held tightly to the steering wheel.  "It would be fun, no?  With two girls in the house now."  

            Hatori looked solemn.  Out of the corner of his eye he watched Odette pull her bags into the house.  "Were putting ourselves on the line, Shigure.  What will Akito do? He'll find out eventually, and we don't want Tohru to be hurt."

            Shigure put his hands in the pockets of his yukata, as Ayame came out the front door, wondering where they had run off to.  

            "Oooh, keeping secrets are we?  How could you Shigure?"  Ayame pretended a pout, and lightly slapped his cousin's arm.  

            "Oh Aya!"  Shigure leapt to the other mans' embrace, when Hatori's eyebrow started to twitch. 

            "This IS serious, you know.  What if Akito asks me to erase Tohru's memories?

            With the mood dampened, Shigure and Ayame lost themselves in deep thought.  

            "Yes, that could be an issue."  Shigure spoke first. "Odette would be in trouble too, not that her safety comes before Tohru's."

            Hatori nodded.  "We'll have to keep the curse a secret as long as possible.  If she finds out…let's hope Akito is feeling generous."

___

            Odette hummed to herself as she unpacked.  Tohru had just gone downstairs to start dinner.  Odette assured her it was okay.  She could settle in all by herself.

            Tohru's room was very bright and cheerful, much like the girl herself.  Odette wondered how she kept it so clean.  Not a spec of dust anywhere.

   "Oh Odee-chan!"  It was Shigure.  "I was sent to fetch you."  His head peaked through the half opened door.

   Odette stifled a giggle.  He was definitely an interesting person.  She wondered what he would look like in something other than a yukata. 

               He was quiet as she studied him.  Shigure hadn't noticed her green eyes before, or the way her long brown hair preferred to fall over her left shoulder.  She wasn't particularly pretty, but rather plain.  Her waist was thicker then Tohru's.  _Hips too._  Shigure noted with a sly smile.  She was feminine, but definitely not fragile, and pure American.

               "So you're um…a novelist?"  Odette asked nervously, trying desperately to make conversation.

   "Yes, you could say that."

   Odette pulled a few American books from her suitcase.  "Fiction?  Nonfiction?"

   "Preferably fiction."  

   "Genre?"

   "Romance."

   Odette choked.  _Romance?  This guy can't be serious._  She raised an eyebrow.  He didn't appear to be lying.  Odette heard someone clear their throat.

   "Ah, Ha-san!  What a pleasant surprise."  

   Hatori stood in the doorway.  His usual solemn expression had loosened up, and his shoulders slumped in what seemed fatigue.  Odette wondered if being a doctor was more stressful then she had originally thought. 

            "If you're done packing, I'm here to escort you downstairs."  Hatori said.

   Odette blushed.  "But what about…"

   "I don't trust him."

   Shigure pouted.  "Aw Ha-san!  I thought you knew me!"

   Hatori rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Only too well."

   Odette chuckled as she slipped on a pair of black ballet shoes, looking up to see the two men staring at her.  She smiled sheepishly.  "Walking around without shoes is a little…uncomfortable.  Forgive me for being so American."

   Shigure eyed Hatori, who seemed equally amused with their little foreign friend.  

   "Gure!  Hari!  I-"  There was a yelp, and then a thud.

            Odette winced.  "Was that just Ayame-san…falling _up_ the stairs?"  The two men nodded, as if it had happened many times before.  She sighed.  _This will be a very long two weeks._

     ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**                                                                                                            Questions from the author:**

**                                                                                                            1. How well to do think this story is progressing?**

**                                                                                                            2.  Any suggestions?  Comments?  Advice?  But no flames…**

**                                                                                                            3.  Do you like Odette's character?  Any improvements?**

**                                                                                                            4.  What do you want to see happen in this story?**


	4. Meeting

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters.  However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

****

Translations:

San = Added to the end of someone's name out of respect.

Kun = Like "san" only it's used for endearment.

Chan = Basically the same as "kun" only used normally for girls and younger children.

** If I'm wrong, please inform me. **

I'm not too fond of using a lot of Japanese in fics, for the simple reason that some people don't understand what I'm writing.  

That is one thing I'm trying to avoid.  However there will be times when I'll use some words here and there, just to get the feel.

****

****

****

****

**Warning:**

**This is a Mary Sue.  If you do not like this type of story, please do not read.  **

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames.**

**Also:**

****

**I cannot promise a new chapter every week.  This story was made purely**

**for my pleasure and love of Fruits Basket and writing.  School has kept**

**me very busy this year, so I will update when I can.  All I ask of my **

**readers is patience.  I'll get this fic finished sooner or later.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Story:  Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien**

**Author: rembrandt77**

**Chapter 4:  Meeting**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Has she found out?"

"No."  Shigure folded his hands and let them rest in his lap.  The frail man across from him coughed forcefully.  "She hasn't."  

"What did you say her name was?  This _friend_ of that wench."  

Shigure held back his anger, digging his fingers into the material of his pant suit.  "Odette, she's-"

"American, yes I know."  The sickly man spat.  He turned his back from Shigure; the shoulder of his kimono fell down his arm.  His skin was pale.  So pale it held a bluish tint.  "This Odette…she wants to stay does she?"   His fingers drew invisible circles in the fabric of his white futon.  "Tell me; is this new pet of yours anything like the old one?"  

Shigure gaped.  He must have been talking about Tohru.  "No."  He answered truthfully.  "So far, they're quite different."

"Good.  I don't think I could stand another one."  The man circles became more forceful, until it looked as if his finger were about to break.  "There is one last thing I would like to know, Shigure."  He turned back around.  "Yuki and Kyo, what do they think of her?"  

Shigure wondered why he would ask that sort of question.  About Yuki, yes he could understand, but Kyo?  "Well, she only just arrived last night.   It's a little early to tell."  He could sense the man was becoming impatient.  "So far, the three haven't interacted much.  Odette seems to prefer spending time with Tohru."  The man's shoulders were shaking.  Shigure couldn't tell if he was coughing or laughing.  

"You may go.  Bring her this afternoon."

"But-"

"Bring her."  

Shigure stood with difficulty.  He's knees were aching from contact with the wood floor.  In spite of the situation, he smiled.  Age must be catching up with him.

"Oh Shigure."

He looked up to see the man staring at him again.  

"Get Hatori when you leave.  I need to speak with him about this matter."

Shigure nodded.  "Yes Akito."          

______________________________________________________________________

Shigure waited for Hatori outside the compound.  He leaned up against the wall and lit a cigarette.  How would Odette react to what they told her?  She was just an innocent girl coming to visit her long-time friend.  She would undoubtedly be hurt.  With Akito, it was almost inevitable.  

"Shigure."

He turned to see Hatori closing the large wooden doors, amazed that he hadn't heard them open.  "Ha-san, want to go get Aya and have a drink?"  He could tell Hatori was in no mood for his teasing, but then again, when was he ever?

"What will you tell her?"  Hatori grabbed Shigure's pocket for a cigarette and took one for himself.

            "Hey!"  

            "Aren't you a bit concerned?"  

            Shigure jaw hardened and his shoulders slumped.  "Of course," he whispered.  "But what can we do?  If Akito orders you to erase her memory-"

            "I would have no choice.  You know that."   

            A gentle breeze blew from the north, rustling their hair and the end of Hatori's trench coat. 

            "This will hurt Tohru."

            Hatori frown, the worry lines no thirty-year-old should have deepened.  "Undoubtedly."  He turned toward his car and motioned Shigure to follow.   

            _It will hurt me also._

______________________________________________________________

            "Are you sure?  You don't have to buy anything!"  Tohru squeaked.  She, Yuki, Odette were discussing Christmas shopping, since it was only days away.  

            "I'll be fine here, don't worry."  Odette pulled her long hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of black, rectangle-framed glasses.  She thought they aged her young eighteen years to at least twenty-four.  "I have some things to finish up here anyway."  

            Yuki nodded.  He wasn't happy about leaving the girl behind, but it would give him some alone time with Tohru.  Something he had been wanting since Odette arrived.  "Shigure should be back soon anyway so I doubt you'll be alone.  Though I can't say he's much company, good company that is."  

            Odette smirked, but didn't respond like she normally would.  She still wasn't as open around Yuki or the others yet, and hoped they would give her some time to warm up to them.  "I don't mind Shigure's company at all.  Nor Hatori's, nor…"  She studied his face, making sure she had his full attention.  "Ayame's."  

            Yuki's eyebrow twitched at the mention of his brother.  How could she stand him?

            "It's nice to know we're all so loved."  

            Odette turned to see Shigure smiling all too mischievously in the doorway.  Hatori was right behind him, refraining from any sort of eye contact.  

            "Hello Shigure-san, Hatori-san!"  Tohru chirped in her usual fashion.  "Yuki and I were about to go Christmas shopping, but Odee-chan said she would rather stay here.  I hate to ask any favors…"

            Hatori was the first to speak.  "Don't worry Honda-san.  She'll be fine here with us." 

            "Thank you so much!"

            Odette squelched the urge to grimace.  She needed no babysitter.  "You better go before it gets dark.  Have fun."  She waved as they walked out the door, bearing a false smile.  Odette was in a foul mood today.  Maybe she should check the calendar.  

            Shigure and Hatori watched the girl rub the bridge of her nose and sigh.  Shigure stood next to her.  

            "Penny for your thoughts?"     

            Odette glance at him and almost smiled.  "Nah…I think you better keep it."

            Shigure cocked his head.  "Oh? Why's that?"

            Odette smirked, looking directly into his eyes.  "Considering how often you actually _do_ write…I think you may need all the pennies you can get."  Without another word, she withdrew upstairs.  

Both men watched her walk away, oddly amused.  

"It seems our little swan princess is becoming a bit more bold."  

            Hatori hid his smirk behind a cup of tea which Tohru had been abandoned at the table.  "So it seems."

_______________________________________________

            _Stupid…stupid!_  Odette flung her body onto Tohru's western-style mattress, until she was imbedded in the goose down comforter.  Shigure probably hated her now.  How could she have been so forward?  It would have been different if she were in America, surrounded by familiar faces, but not in Japan with a group of strangers!  

Odette sneezed.  The cold air was getting to her.  She had never been good with temperature change.  It always gave her a headache.  "Good grief Odette, quit your whining."  She scolded herself, much like her mother would.  "You never hear Tohru complain.  That's why they like her so much…"  Odette could not help but be jealous once again.  Tohru was perfect and soft-spoken, always having something nice to say.  Odette, on the other hand, was generally quiet but very opinionated.  She had an extreme sense of justice and made sure it was done.  Her decisions were made with her mind, the only asset she had according to her cranky grandmother.  Tohru made decisions with her heart.   

Odette pulled a sketch pad from her suitcase, taking note that nothing had been put away yet.  She would have to get to that later.  Climbing down the stairs as quietly as possible, Odette searched for the only other two people in the house.  She spied them sitting on the front porch, smoking.  They seemed deep in conversation, but it was out of ears reach.  Fortunately, she had good eyesight. 

Tugging at the pencil she always kept in her pocket, Odette began to sketch their forms.  There wasn't much difference in their shape.  Hatori was taller, by only an inch or so it seemed, but both of their faces were chiseled to perfection.  Where did Tohru find these gorgeous men?  Odette decided to do Shigure last, since he moved too much.  It was hard to keep focus. 

Slowly and surely her pencil swept across the paper, catching the quiet man's dimensions _almost_ flawlessly.  _Nothing an eraser can't fix.  _She scrubbed at the paper silently, not wanting to alert her temporary models.  They didn't appear to notice.  Odette drew Hatori's sharp, piercing, green eyes, and reprimanded herself for not bringing colored pencils.  A charcoal portrait would hardly do him justice. 

Another five minutes had passed and Odette was almost finished with Hatori, she only had to fix the length and sweep of his hair.  Then it was on to Shigure, who would no doubt cause her trouble.  She bit back a chuckle, wishing she did not have to hide herself from them.  Wishing they could see her talent that she worked so hard to improve.  Odette tested the slant of Shigure's slender, diplomatic nose.  Nope, that was not right.  His nose was longer.  She tried her theory. No, shorter then that, and a little wider.  She almost growled in frustration, rubbing the pink block of rubber against her paper roughly.  Yes, he was much trouble, much trouble indeed.

_________________________________________________________

Shigure pulled the cigarette from his lips and looked at the watch he hid behind the sleeve of his baggy kimono.  It was 11:30.  They had a half an hour until Odette would need to be at the compound.  Shigure smiled.  He would have to retrieve her from the pathetic hiding place she chose in the next room.  He glanced at Hatori, wondering if he knew as well.

The quiet man nodded. "Go ahead.  She's been there for the last fifteen minutes.  Just don't scare her." 

_________________________________________________________

_Success!_  Odette smiled widely, proud of her finished piece.  She had just perfected Shigure's hair, which was harder then Hatori's.  The man seemed to be in constant motion.  His large hands and slender fingers animated his every story, making Odette wish she could have heard them, despite what Yuki said.  Shigure probably had wonderful stories, albeit sometimes perverted.    

"Hey there, watcha drawin'?"

Odette jumped in surprise, dropped her pad of paper on the floor.  She heard a deep chuckle.  Looking up, she saw Shigure bending down and staring at her. She blushed deeply.  

"I told you not to scare her."

Odette was even more startled to see Hatori come and stand behind his friend.  _Great, now they're both here._  She frowned, remembering her previous thoughts about wishing to be with them.  _I guess you really do get what you wish for._  Before Odette could get her sketch, Shigure had already grabbed it and was studying it carefully.  Hatori was too, although he did not look at it directly.  

"You're quite good you know."  Shigure said.  "Did you take a class?"  

She nodded.  "Private lessons actually, for nine years."  

Shigure studied the picture again, liking the way she drew him so handsomely.  Was that how they appeared through Odette's eyes?   He could not help but brush the tips of his fingers over the paper.  Sure, Shigure had seen better, more accurate art in his lifetime, but this was _his_ portrait.  No one had ever drawn him before.  Shigure was flattered if not amused.  Hatori seemed to have the same reaction, not that he would ever admit it.  

Odette clutched the pad tightly, when Shigure placed it in her hands.  Did they really like it?  Somehow she could not bring herself to believe it.  

"Odette…"

She looked up.  _Odette?_  Shigure hardly ever called her Odette.  It was usually Odee-chan or Dee-chan or something equally childish.  There was something was brewing, that Odette knew.    

"Our family head spoke to me this morning.  He wants to see you today."  Shigure faked a smile and looked at his watch.  "In fifteen minutes." 

______________________________________________

            The scenery flashed by as Hatori's car sped through the outskirts of town.  Odette was in the backseat, one leg curled under her as she sat.  The other was twitching against the seat cushion.  She was horribly nervous.  Shigure and Hatori never even told her what the meeting was about!  Odette leaned her head against the palm of her hand and watched as a large building appeared through the window.  As they grew closer, she noticed it was not just _a_ building, but many.  Was it the Sohma compound Shigure spoke of? Odette almost giggled._  Sohma compound?  Sounds like something off __Jurassic__Park__!  I bet this "head of the family" is a big T-rex._  

            As Hatori pulled up to the gates, they miraculously opened, as if welcoming her in.  Odette scoffed.  _Welcoming…yeah right._  Hatori opened the door for her, without her knowing, and she almost fell out.  A small smile played on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came.  _Oh well, it's a start._

            "Remember what I told you."  Shigure said.   "Don't speak unless spoken to directly, and be polite…thought I don't think we'll have a problem with that."  He gave her a wink and she blushed.  "As long as he doesn't ask for a penny…"  At that Odette's face grew hotter in embarrassment.  Shigure would never let her live it down…ever.  

            As they walked further into the compound, Odette between the both of them, Shigure noticed her discomfort.  "Scared?"  

            Odette fought the urge to frown.  _Scared?  We drove for what seemed like eternity and now he wants to know if I'm scared!_  "Having second thoughts?"

            Shigure could not understand this girl.  First she was sweet and quite, and then she was sarcastic and moody.  He wondered which face was the real Odette.  "No, are you?"

            She shook her head.  "I don't think I had any thoughts about this to begin with."  Odette watched Shigure nod, not paying much attention to Hatori beside her.  She bumped into his arm.  "Sorry."  She mumbled, sounding as if her touch diseased him.

            _Why is she so leery of me?_  Hatori carefully watched the brunette head below him, seeing if she would have any other accidents.  He could feel her anxiety, but what could be done?  Hatori thought hard, and then spoke.    "Don't worry.  I'll be there with you, as will Shigure."   

            _They'll be there too?_  Odette exhaled the breath she had been holding since bumping into Hatori.  She felt the warmth of relief wash over her like that morning's shower.  She hoped it would stay that way.  

___________________________________________   

            "Akito-"

            "You may enter."

            Odette shivered at the voice.  It was so…childlike.  Could the leader of the Sohma family really be a child?  She hoped there was that chance.  Maybe then she would not be so nervous.  

            Hatori entered first, then Shigure.  Odette followed reluctantly, realizing her error.  The man Akito was not a child, nor an old man.  He looked to be about her age and very sickly.  Maybe he was not as formidable as Shigure made him out to be, but looks could always be deceiving.  _No not a T-rex…a raptor._  She shivered.

            As the two men sat on the pillows in front of them, Odette mimicked.  She noticed the last pillow was set closer to the front where the leader sat.  She wished she could sit back with Shigure and Hatori.  Kneeling quietly, Odette stared down at her knees.  There was a rustling of fabric, which she knew was Akito, turning around to stare at her.  

            "State your full name."  

            "Odette Viola Hadassah Cohen."  Her cheeks went ruddy.  How she hated her name!

            Akito grimaced, showing his obvious displeasure.  "What a horrible name…"  

            Odette knew she should be hurt, but strangely she agreed with him.  "Yes, it is."

            At that Akito smiled, thought it was not kind.  "Who named you?"

            "My mother."

            "And do you dislike her?"

            Odette pondered for a moment before speaking.  "Yes…on occasion."

            "How fickle."

            Odette would not dare look up at him, knowing she would give away her fear.  Why was she so afraid of this man?  He was frail, looking only to weigh about ninety pounds.  Why would someone like that give her goose bumps by breathing alone?  

            "You are from America, correct?"

            She nodded.  "Yes, Illinois."  The sheets were rustling again.  Was he standing now?

            "And what is your relationship with the members of my family?"

            Odette gave in and looked up at the face towering over her.  He resembled Yuki more than Ayame did.  She breathed deeply.  "I know the Sohmas through Tohru Honda.  With your permission, I wish to become friends with both you and your family, as I have been with her."

            Akito sneered.  This girl was asking his permission?  "Charming little friend you brought me."  He said to Shigure and Hatori.  "You know I hate charming." 

            Odette, tired of feeling afraid, was hoping she would eventually become numb to him.  

            "Leave us.  I wish to speak with her alone."

            There was another rustling of fabric and a creaking of the wooden floor.  Odette knew they were leaving her.  They were leaving her alone!  She wouldn't turn around to look at them.  The man they called Akito would like that too much.  If there was one thing Odette learned since meeting him, it was that he liked seeing people afraid.  She would not show him her fear…if she could help it.  

            The wooden-framed doors behind her slid shut, and Akito moved back to sit on his futon.  "Tell me."  His voice was quiet, but still held a simmering malice.  "Do you know of the Sohma's curse?"

            _A curse?_  Odette's brows furrowed.  "No…they never spoke of it.  Does Tohru know?"

            Akito was silent as another man walked into the dark room, keeping himself concealed in shadow.  "Kureno…kneel by the girl."

            Odette's hand laced together with its partner to keep from shaking.  Thoughts of a fate worse then death raced through her mind.

            "Now…"  Akito shifted, getting more comfortable in his blankets.  His face held some sick amusement.  "Hug him."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooh cliff hanger!  I hope you guys don't hate me!          


	5. Terms of Knowing

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters.  However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

****

Translations:

San = Added to the end of someone's name out of respect.

Kun = Like "san" only it's used for endearment.

Chan = Basically the same as "kun" only used normally for girls and younger children.

** If I'm wrong, please inform me. **

I'm not too fond of using a lot of Japanese in fics, for the simple reason that some people don't understand what I'm writing.  

That is one thing I'm trying to avoid.  However there will be times when I'll use some words here and there, just to get the feel.

****

**This is a Mary Sue.  If you do not like this type of story, please do not read.  **

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames.**

**Also:**

****

**I cannot promise a new chapter every week.  This story was made purely**

**for my pleasure and love of Fruits Basket and writing.  School has kept**

**me very busy this year, so I will update when I can.  All I ask of my **

**readers is patience.  I'll get this fic finished sooner or later.**

****

**Story:  Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien**

**Author: rembrandt77**

**Chapter 5: Terms of Knowing**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

_Hug him?!  _Odette kept her eyes on the ground as the man named Kureno knelt next to her.  Why did she have to hug him?  Her cheeks flushed brightly against the paleness of her skin.  "Um…"

"DO IT!"

She flinched, though the man next to her did not move at all.  Slowly, Odette looked up at his face as she leaned into him.  This Kureno was very handsome.  Her hands moved toward his chest, but he grabbed them in one of his own and closed the gap.

POOF!

_What in the world…where did this smoke come from?_  Odette rubbed her eyes and felt for the in front of her.  He was gone.  _Kureno?_

As the smoke cleared Odette searched the room, missing one important development.

"Cluck…cluck"

Sitting in front of her was a small white rooster with a dark orange beak, imbedded in a dark colored kimono.  She moved a finger forward to touch the top of its head.  Odette was surprised when it did not move.  _Must be a pet…used to people._

"Does our curse surprise you, girl?"

Odette looked over at Akito who smiled maliciously.  "That was a very good magic trick.  Where is Kureno?"  _And I hope he's wearing…something.  _She thought, picking up the scattered garments. 

"Where do _you_ think he is?"

Odette's brows furrowed.  "I don't know…it's not my trick.  There was a lot of smoke…I'm guessing he left the room with out me noticing."  

There was a deep chuckle that echoed through the room.  "Are you truly that dense?" 

For the first time in meeting Akito, Odette was genuinely angry.  How dare he insult her intelligence?  "Excuse me for not knowing the fundamentals of your magic."  

Akito ignored her.  "Kureno has never left the room, and this has nothing to do with _magic._"  

They were both silent for a time.  Odette thought the frail man was totally absurd.  _Did he mean… _"If you're expecting me to believe that this rooster is-"__

POOF!  

The cloud of smoke appeared again, this time Odette lunged to grab the rooster.  Kureno must have foreseen the action and side stepped, causing the girl to fall on the floor.  Odette pulled herself up, totally humiliated, and noticed a bare foot next to her hand.  She looked up. There stood Kureno, naked, and the rooster was gone.  

_Oh my God…_

Then she did the worst thing anyone possibly could.  She prepared to scream.            

            ___________________________________________________

            "What do you think he's telling her?"  Shigure asked, fingering a cigarette but not lighting it.  He and Hatori had been forced to leave the room so Akito could speak 'privately' with their little American friend.  

            "Who knows really."  Hatori was more concerned then he let on, the pain reoccurring in his left eye.  He smoothed a lock of hair over it.  "I doubt he would tell her of the curse, since it's his wish that it be kept a secret.  But with Akito…"

            "We'll never know unless we ask her."  Shigure put the cigarette back into its case.  His body seemed to repel nicotine at the moment.  "Shall we?"

            ___________________________________________________

            "Don't say a word."  

            Odette shivered as a clammy hand clamped down over her mouth, muffling any attempt to scream.  The man's breath was brushing her neck lightly, and though there was no smell she could detect, it still nauseated her.     

"How trite…they always scream."  Akito's hand clamped hard against the softness of her waist.  "Here I thought you were going to be _different_.  Like that mindless friend of yours…Tohru."  He spat out her name like he would bile.  "You know…I doubt they will ever love you the way they love her.  She's too _perfect_."  

Odette did not understand anything he said.  Every statement he made contradicted the next.  She felt his hold on her weaken, and then she was pushed to the ground.  Odette winced as her knees connected with the roughness of the wooden floor.  

"There are certain members of the Sohma family chosen to bear the curse.  He is one of them."  Akito sat down again on his futon, not turning to look at her again, but she knew he meant Kureno.  "If you hug anyone under the curse, they will transform.  That includes your new _friends._"

Odette took a moment to understand what he was telling her.  "So…if I hug Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Yuki or Kyo…they will transform?"  

Akito studied the girl whom had just learned his family's grave secret.  "Yes…and it will hurt them deeply."  At her slight frown, he surged with a sick enjoyment.  "I shall make a deal with you."

_______________________________________

"Odee-chan, Shigure-san…Hatori-san?"  Tohru called from the front door, and dusted some snowflakes from her hair.  "Yuki-kun, I don't think anyone is here."

Yuki carried a few bags of Christmas decorations inside, and then went to check Shigure's room.  It was dark and empty.  _Not here._  He returned to find a very distraught Tohru.  "Don't worry Miss Honda, I'm sure they're okay."  He grimaced.  _What am I saying?  She's with that stupid dog!  At least with Hatori she has a chance of not being raped.  _Yuki rubbed a hand over his eyes.  "How about we start dinner.  They should be here soon anyway."  With that Tohru's face brightened into a beautiful smile.  

"Great idea Yuki-kun!"  She ran to get her book of recipes.  "We could make something American for Odette!  Maybe it will prevent her from being homesick!"  As Tohru flipped through the large book, Yuki could not help but smile.    

"That's very kind of you Miss Honda.  I'm sure Cohen-san will appreciate it very much."

_______________________________________

"What kind of deal?"  Odette knew she would never fully understand the way this man's mind worked, but she was starting to get the general gist, and she did not like it.

"I have two conditions.  One, you shall tell no one of our conversation, or what I have shown you.  Not even those under the curse."  He stared at her eyes.  "It will be more fun this way."

Odette stifled a shiver and looked elsewhere.

"Number two, if you decide to fall in love with either Yuki or Kyo, I shall erase your memories…or kill you.  Whichever proves most effective.  Understand?"

_Did he just…threaten to kill me?  How does he have that power?_    "Yes, I understand and will abide by your wishes."  She felt like she was signing her own death warrant.

"Good.  Now get out."

His words were harsh but to Odette they were like an early Hanukah present.  Quickly, she gathered herself together and slid to the door.  "Goodbye, Akito-san."  She did not wait to see if he would reply.

______________________________

Odette walked down the long corridors of Sohma compound, rehearsing what she would say to Hatori and Shigure once she found them.  Her mind shifted to the curse.  What was it exactly?  She knew there was more to it then what Akito told her, but she could not ask.  Sighing loudly, Odette stomped on.  Suddenly she images from the day before flashed through her mind… 

--- 

"_Somebody listened to me, somebody listened to me!"  Shigure sang as he pranced around the car.  Kyo tripped him when he came around to the other side.    _

_            "Stupid dog." _

_ ---_

_            Dog…_

_            DOG!_  Odette breath hitched and her throat became dry.  Shigure was the dog!  If it was true that he was cursed, then he had to be the dog!  She hoped it would be as easy to figure out with the other members.

            "Odette?"

            _Shigure…Hatori?_  She could recognize their voices anywhere.  It was comforting.  "Yes?"  She turned around to meet them, her long hair swishing over a shoulder.  She felt nothing like a vision of loveliness.  _As Tohru would be…_  Her nerves were practically shot, and she hoped it did not show.  Dealing with anything under stress was not her strongest suit.  

            "How were things after we left?  Did he say anything important?"  Shigure had reached her first and began an onslaught of questions.   He noticed she seemed a little worse for wear, though she hid it well.  _Must have had lots of practice._

            "Actually," Odette twirled a strand of her locks in one finger nonchalantly.  "He didn't really say much of anything.  I think he was just trying to make the both of you nervous."  

            Shigure visibly slumped, letting out a long sigh of relief.  Hatori seemed relieved as well, but his face was void of expression.

            "And it seems to have worked."  Odette added dryly.  _Were they that worried about me?  Why?_  "Do you think we can go home now?  I don't want Tohru to worry."

            Shigure and Hatori glanced down at her.   She seemed in one piece, which was shocking considering who she had just met with.  Though both could not help but wonder if she was telling the whole truth.  Unlike their little Tohru, Odette seemed to be more of the deceptive type.

            Hatori buttoned up his long black coat.  "Yes going home seems like-"

            "A wonderful idea!"  Ayame Sohma rounded the corner, his long braid flapping behind him.  He was holding a bouquet of flowers.  "And I think I'll join you!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________    

Please Review!!  

**Note to reader:**

I apologize if it seems I'm focusing too much attention on the older members.  -_-;  I can't help it really.  I just love them to death!  There should be more of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo in the next chapter.  I also hope this isn't moving to slow for you all.  Tell me if it is because I can pick up the pace.  One more question:

            What do you all think of Odette's character?  I wanted to make her a bit cynical, which was why she didn't believe the curse so easily.  I also wanted to make her very different from Tohru.  One sugary sweet person is enough in my book.  I just hope I haven't made Odette too bland.  She hasn't really opened up to the others just yet so that plays a part in her reserve.  What do you think?  Any suggestions?   Please email me or leave them in a review!  Thanks, much appreciated!

Your authoress,

Rembrandt-san

P.s.   I also apologize for having this chapter shorter then the others.   Oh dear…with all this apologizing I'm starting to sound like Ritsu…    


	6. Introspective

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters.  However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

****

Translations:

San = Added to the end of someone's name out of respect.

Kun = Like "san" only it's used for endearment.

Chan = Basically the same as "kun" only used normally for girls and younger children.

** If I'm wrong, please inform me. **

I'm not too fond of using a lot of Japanese in fics, for the simple reason that some people don't understand what I'm writing.  

That is one thing I'm trying to avoid.  However there will be times when I'll use some words here and there, just to get the feel.

****

**This is a Mary Sue.  If you do not like this type of story, please do not read.  **

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames.**

**Also:**

****

**I cannot promise a new chapter every week.  This story was made purely**

**for my pleasure and love of Fruits Basket and writing.  School has kept**

**me very busy this year, so I will update when I can.  All I ask of my **

**readers is patience.  I'll get this fic finished sooner or later.**

****

**Story:  Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien**

**Author: rembrandt77**

**Chapter 6: Introspective**

****

            "Princess Odette," Ayame bowed with the bouquet behind his back.  "Please accept this gift of gratitude."  He held out the cluster of baby's breath.

            Odette raised her eyebrows skeptically.  "For?"

            "Watching over Tohru of course.  She's told us wonderful stories of the both of you."

            Odette took the gift gingerly.  "Has she?"  Baby's breath happened to be her favorite, even though the flower was particularly plain.  "Thank you Ayame-san.  They're beautiful."  

            Ayame flipped his braid over one shoulder proudly.  "Yes, Tohru-kun said you would like them."

            Odette wondered what else Tohru had said.  When were they having these secret conversations anyway?

The ride home was unusually silent, except for the occasional question from Shigure or Ayame.  Odette took this time to study each of her new-found friends. They were all so different, yet complemented each other perfectly.  Hatori being unusually quiet, Ayame unusually loud, Shigure was the comfortable middle ground.  They reminded her of a color gradient – a spectrum of emotions.  Odette knew could never decide which one was her favorite.  They were like chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream.  She hid a smile behind the palm of her hand.  _Ice cream?  C'mon Odette!  You're such and idiot._  Suddenly the car stopped.

"We're here."

Tohru ran out of the house, almost slipping on a patch of snow covering the front porch.  "Odee-chan!  You're back!"  

"Yes, and in one piece."  Yuki muttered, following her.  He noticed the personified garbage they brought with them.  "What are you doing here…again?"

"Dear brother!  Have you missed me?"  

"No."

Odette greeted Tohru and the both of them went into the house.

__________________________________________

"So…you met Akito then?"  Tohru asked as she poured Odette a cup of tea, ignoring the commotion outside.  

"Yes.  He's an…interesting person.  I'll say that much."  Odette reminisced over the earlier conversation that played center stage in her mind.  _I can't tell anyone I know the curse…not even Tohru._ She was not too fond of lying to her dearest friend, but she had no choice.  Odette hated that with a passion.  "Do you mind if I go upstairs and finish unpacking?  I'd hate to leave you here alone-"

"Oh don't worry!"  Tohru said.  "I'm not alone.  The others should be here in a couple minutes."

Odette seemed unconvinced.  "You sure?"  With Tohru's nod, she picked up her tea cup and took it to the kitchen, detecting a familiar smell.  "What are you making?"

"A surprise."

Odette turned to meet Yuki standing in the doorway.  When did he show up?  She turned on the faucet and started washing her glass.  "Surprise huh?  For whom…exactly?"

Tohru peeped over Yuki's shoulder with a bright smile.  Odette noticed the gray haired man had tensed at her best friend's closeness.  _Tohru should be more careful._

"The food is for you Odee-chan!  But you'll just have to wait and see what it is!"  

Smiling awkwardly, not knowing how to accept all the attention being thrust at her, Odette shifted her wait from foot to foot.  "Well…uh…thank you.  You didn't have to..."

Tohru beamed.  "It's not a problem!  You deserve it!"

"No…I don't…really…"  Odette clutched the bouquet that was behind her back.  No one had asked her about it.  Did they already know?  What was this?  Giving her flowers…and food…  Tohru was still smiling at her, and Yuki was still smiling at Tohru.  They adored her…all of them.  _I could never compete with that_.  "I think I'm going to go upstairs now."  She rushed out the door, almost running over Shigure in the process.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"  Tohru fiddled with her fingers, her head bent.  Yuki smiled kindly as the other three cousins entered the kitchen.  

"No Miss Honda…I think something is bothering her."  Yuki glanced at Shigure.  "Does she know?"

Shigure shook his head.  "No…or so she says.  Akito made us leave her alone with him for awhile…but according to her… he said nothing." 

Yuki secretly wondered if she was lying.  Akito could have very well told her everything, and said to keep silent.   He cleared his thoughts and smiled when he noticed a tiny brunette staring at him.  Voicing these thoughts in front of Tohru would not be very wise.  

"Where did she go?" Hatori asked, leaning up against the wall.  Yuki wondered why he would care, since he appeared not to.    

Tohru looked toward the stairs that lead to the second floor and frown.  _What's wrong Odee-chan?  Did I do something to hurt you?_  She grabbed four more cups from the cabinet, remembering her duty has housekeeper.  "Would any of you like some tea?"  She asked with a plastered smile.  When they nodded, Tohru left the kitchen to retrieve her teapot and found a picture laying facedown next to the table leg where she and Odette sat.  "What is this?"  She picked it up and slowly flipped it over.  

There were two small girls, both with braids and matching dresses, playing in a sandbox.

______________________________________________                 

            "Brrr…"  Odette shivered as she threw a knit sweater over her head and fixed its chunky collar.  Tohru's room was colder then usual.  She wondered what caused it.  _First things first…_  Picking up a large bag, she dumped out its contents.  The bed was littered with books, paint tubes, and pads of sketch paper.  The next bag was full of jeans, turtlenecks and ballet flats, her shoe of choice.  Odette sorted the piles and started putting things away.  "I've officially made a fool of myself."  She sneered.  "What was I thinking?"  Shoving her shirt into an empty drawer, she slammed it shut.  A tear trickled down her cheek.  "Now I'm ruining her things."  She opened the drawer again and examined it.  There was no damage done but she still felt guilty.  Odette remembered when she and Tohru were little girls.  Tohru seemed like absolute perfection, and if she happened to make a mistake, Kyoko would always assure her that it would be okay.  _All you have to do is learn from them_.  Odette remembered once incident when she and Tohru were playing in a sandbox…

            _"Odee-chan look!"  Tohru squished the wet sand between her fingers.  "I'm making a cake!"_

_            Odette grimaced and stuck out her tongue.  "I'm not eating it."  She said matter-of-factly.  "I'm making a castle…with a moat and everything!"_

_            Tohru stopped what she was doing.  "Moat?  What is a moat?"_

_            Odette's chest puffed up with pride at her knowledge.  "A moat is a big hole with water that you put around a castle to keep people out."  She continued to work, but noticed Tohru scoot closer._

_            "How does it do that?"_

_            "Alligators."  _

_Tohru fell backwards in fear.  "Oh no!  You're not getting REAL alligators…are you?"_

_"No…they're too exspensitive."_

_Tohru sighed in relief.  "What do the alligators do?  Is the moat like a vacation where they swim?"_

_Odette scoffed.  "No, of courses not.  They eat any people trying to get in the castle."_

_"WHAT?"_

Odette laughed.  How could she forget that day?  Walking over to Tohru's desk, she set a picture frame on it.  Inside was the picture Kyoko had taken when she found the two of them playing outside in the sand.  Odette swore she had two of them.  _I wonder were the other went off to?_   

Suddenly she felt a breeze.  _What the…_  A window was open, the same window she used to escape.  How had she not noticed it earlier?  Looking out she saw the ladder was still there.  _I wonder…_  Abandoning her job of unpacking, Odette grabbed her most cherished copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ and straddled the window pane.  "I should be an expert at this by now."  Chuckling at her sarcasm, she reached for the ladder, gained her balance, and started climbing up carefully.  

_Almost there-_

            "What do you think you're doing?"

            Odette jumped, losing her one-handed grip on the ladder and fell back ward.  "Ah!"  _I'm gonna die!  I'm gonna die!_  She stopped.  Someone had a tight hold on her hand and was pulling her up.  Slowly, one of her eyes opened.

            "You idiot!  If you can't climb then go back down!  What are you trying to do?  Kill yourself?"

            Odette breathed a sigh of relief.  "Kyo…"

            "WHAT?"  

            "Thanks."  Regaining her hold on the ladder, she dropped his hand.  Her cheeks were flushed, and she knew it was not the cold.  

            Kyo snorted and moved back to his previous spot.  "Whatever…just don't do it again."  He turned from her and muttered something about "stupid American girls".  Odette decided she would let that remark slide.

            Once she had her correct footing; she brushed off a spot and sat down next to him.  _He's very tense_.  Odette knew she was being ignored, so she inspected her book for damages.  She clutched the poor thing so hard when she fell, she was sure she had broken the binding.

            "You didn't answer my question."

            Odette looked up.  "Which one?"  So now he wanted to talk?    _If he's going to be cold and aloof, so will I._

            "I dunno…pick."

            _Pick?  _She pulled her long ponytail over her shoulder.  "Well, no I wasn't trying to commit suicide, and as to coming up here…I don't know."  Odette dared a glance at him, only to find he was not looking at her.  The truth was, she just wanted some time alone, but she could not tell him that.  "I guess I was curious…wondering why someone would have a ladder on the side of their house…next to a window.  That sort of thing."  She was trying to lighten the mood, but Kyo did not seem very amused.  "I guess I got my answer."  He still would not speak, and Odette wondered if she truly bothered him _that_ much.  "Why are you up here?  I'm assuming rescuing damsels in distress isn't your day job."  She detected a hint of a smirk and smiled inwardly.  _Now we're getting somewhere._     

            "I like heights."

            Odette slumped and stared at him dryly.  _How incredibly…vague._  "Is that all?  Hmmm…"  She remembered something Tohru had told her earlier.  "I hear you like martial arts?  And that you trained in the woods for a while…fighting bears-"

            "I did not fight bears!"

            His expression was truly priceless.  Yuki was right.  That _did_ rile him up.  "You sure?  I think you're the person that fancies those sorts of things."  Odette could practically see the steam shooting from his ears.  _Man when he's angry…he sure is angry._  She did not know why, but his rage and humanity seemed to comfort her.  Out of all the Sohmas she had met, it occurred to her that Kyo was the only one that truly voiced his feelings.

            "And WHAT do YOU mean by-"

            Odette shushed him with her hand.  "Look."  She pointed down the roof to the front of the yard where Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori appeared.  She smiled at Kyo.  "I have a brilliant plan.  You in?"  

            He noticed she was whispering.  "What is it?"  He watched her point down to the snow, make a ball in her hand, and then point to the three men.  Kyo smiled.  

            "I'll take Shigure…you get Aya."

            Kyo made a ball.  "What about Hatori?"

             Odette stopped what she was doing and stared.  "Do you _really_ want to hit Hatori?"

___________________________________________________

            _I wonder where she went…_  Shigure stepped out into the snow, hiding his arms in the sleeves of his kimono.  Ayame and Hatori had followed him.  They had been showing up more often, and he could not help but believe it was because of Odette.  Though they seemed to have so romantic interest in her - that did not mean Shigure would pass up any moments to tease. "So Ha-san-"  

SMACK!

Something cold and wet and struck him from behind.  Reaching up, Shigure felt it.  "Snow?"

            Ayame bounced from foot to foot.  "Oh cold! COLD!"  The wad of snow that had been stuck to the crown of his head fell down the back of his coat in his frantic brushing.  

            Shigure looked up and saw Odette and Kyo, sitting contently on the rooftop and looking completely innocent.  She was engrossed in the book she was reading, while Kyo was turned to the side, one elbow resting on a propped-up leg.

"I'd like to thank my mother and my father for those long grueling years of softball."  Odette said loud enough for everyone to hear, but looked at Kyo as she spoke.

Shigure chuckled.  So Tohru's friend was feisty too?

"Sweet princess Odette!  What being has possessed you to go against us?" Ayame shouted, exercising his wonderfully melodramatic speaking skills.  "Have you been tainted by Kyo-kun's evil?"

Odette chuckled and shook her head.  "He hit you Ayame-san," pointing to Kyo, who was steaming over accusation of being _evil_.  "I took out Shigure."

"Speaking of which…"  The writer began, still brushing the snow from his hair.  "I can't help but notice Hatori was never hit."  Shigure grinned evilly and scolded.  "Are you playing favorites?"

"No, Kyo's scared of him."

"I NEVER said that!"

Odette ignored his outburst.  "Plus, it's hard to throw two snowballs at once."

"You didn't want to hit him either!  Why are you saying it was all me!"

"Odette-san, the phone's for you."  The one-man uproar was stopped as Yuki appeared from inside the house.  "I believe it's your mother, she sounds upset."

Odette nodded, not seeming overly concerned, and climbed down the ladder.  Kyo followed.  "Did she say what it was about?"

Yuki shook his head.  "No."

________________________________________  

            "Mom?"  Odette had run inside so quickly she had forgotten to take off her shoes.  Beneath her was a puddle of water collecting on the floor.  "Mom answer me!"  She screamed in English, gaining the attention of more then a few house members.  Odette could here someone speaking in the background, but it was unintelligible.

            "Odette?  Odette!"  A woman's voice shouted into the receiver, causing Odette to flinch in pain and move the phone away from her ear.

            "Mother!"  Becoming alarmed, Odette clutched the phone tightly under her fingers; one hand was wrapped in the cord.  "What's going on?  What's wrong?"

            The others sat at the table, listening intently, though none of them knew fluent English.  

            "Mom!"  There was a silence and Odette gripped the phone tighter.  _Has someone died?  Grandma?  Grandpa?  _"Mom?  Are you still there?"

"Yes, yes!  Odette!  I'm having a baby!"

Dun dun dun!  Please review!  It makes me happy!  ^_^

Note:

            I named this chapter "Introspective" because of the scenes where Odette dug within herself and examined her feelings toward things and others.  I also hope that her feelings give you readers more insight into her makeup and why she is the way she is.  

            After running out of the kitchen and up to Tohru's room, Odette says she can't compete with her best friend and how kind she is toward others.  I have found myself feeling this way on more then one occasion because Tohru is so good and seems to do no wrong.  One automatically judges their character against hers and finds only faults.  This is why I'm making Odette more jealous of Tohru then protective like Uo and Hana.  I think it makes her more human that way.


	7. Noble Indeed

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

****

Translations:

San = Added to the end of someone's name out of respect.

Kun = Like "san" only it's used for endearment.

Chan = Basically the same as "kun" only used normally for girls and younger children.

If I'm wrong, please inform me.

I'm not too fond of using a lot of Japanese in fics, for the simple reason that some people don't understand what I'm writing.

That is one thing I'm trying to avoid. However there will be times when I'll use some words here and there, just to get the feel.

****

**This is a Mary Sue. If you do not like this type of story, please do not read. **

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames.**

**Also:**

****

**I cannot promise a new chapter every week. This story was made purely**

**for**** my pleasure and love of Fruits Basket and writing. School has kept**

**me**** very busy this year, so I will update when I can. All I ask of my **

**readers**** is patience. I'll get this fic finished sooner or later.**

****

**Story: Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien**

**Author: rembrandt77**

**Chapter 7: Noble Indeed**

_Pregnant. How in the world could she be pregnant?_ Odette dropped the phone from her hands as quietly made her way upstairs.

Yuki watched her, concerned. "Miss Cohen? Are you alright?"

Odette nodded. "Yeah…fine. Mom just wanted to know how I was doing, that's all." She tried to smile, knowing Yuki could see right through it, but he didn't push her for further information. _Thanks…I owe you._ Odette turned around and headed for Tohru's room.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kyo stormed into the living room, covered in snow. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame followed behind him.

"What's the matter Kyon-Kyon? Angry that your accomplice got away?" Shigure teased. "Don't worry we'll get her back too-"

"I wouldn't right now if I were you." Yuki spoke from his seat at the table. "The phone call from home seems to have upset her. I asked about it but she didn't seem comfortable talking so I let it be."

In an instant, Ayame was at his brother's side. "Oh how nice of you, dear brother! You see, we _are_ alike! Both so chivalrous with young damsels in distress! But you know, if I were you I would have followed-" Yuki's fist smashed into his brother's chin.

"Shut up and leave me alone."

Odette blew her bangs out off her eyes and fell backward on Tohru's bed, mussing up her pink comforter. She rubbed oncoming tears from her eyes and sniffled. "Just kill me now." She rolled onto her stomach as her face fell in her hands. The last thing her family needed was a baby. If Odette understood that, then why couldn't her mother? The baby obviously wasn't her father's. Joshua O'Dea had divorced his wife years ago. Odette wasn't even sure she could recall the last time her parents were in the same room together, let alone the same bed. The thought made her queasy.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Odette chuckled wearily as she heard Kyo's screeches from downstairs. He was _really_ angry with her now. She wondered what Shigure or Ayame had done to him this time. Smiling at the thought, Odette rubbed her face. She hated the feeling of dried tears. It made her skin itch.

"Hey look, I'm still wearing my shoes…" For the first time, Odette noticed she had neglected to remove her footwear when Yuki called her into the house. "Shigure's gonna kill me." She pulled off her long boots and set them next to her suitcase, wondering if it would be safe for her to travel downstairs. Stomping from the roof told her it was, but by then she had a better idea.

__

"I wonder how Odette's doing…" Tohru stirred her tea absent-mindedly as she spoke her thoughts aloud. Yuki observed the kind girl next to him and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she's just fine. From what you told me, Miss Cohen seems to be the kind of person who mends things on her own."

Tohru smiled, as if recalling an old memory. "Yes, that's exactly how she is, but still…" Odette had always been a good friend to her, despite the fact that they hadn't communicated for those three years. But things had been complicated then. Tohru's mind wandered to a younger time, when every time Odette smiled it reached her eyes. Before the loss of Kyoko, before the both of them were forced to grow up…

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru met the eyes of every member seated at the table. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Yuki…she smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry. I was just remembering when Odee-san and I were little."

"Tell us about it." Shigure said, dropping his chin in the palm of one hand.

"Yes tell us a story!" Ayame enthusiastically leaned closer to his younger brother, who glared and moved away.

Tohru nodded, sifting through her mind like an old album. What story could she tell? There had to be thousands! "Ah ha!" Tohru smiled. "I hope this one doesn't make Odee-san mad, but it's my favorite!" Four faces gave her their undivided attention, although Hatori stared down at his lap or fiddled with the cigarette between his lips. "Let's see…it was a long time ago. I was probably only five, and a group of the school kids were playing tag in the park. Mom and Miss Cohen thought it would be nice to take a walk that day since it was warm outside, so they let me and Odee-san stay with the other children….

Begin Flashback

_"Tag you're it!" A tiny brown-eyed girl giggled as she tapped a little boy on the head. "Betcha can't catch me!" She squealed, running away from him to the safety of the other group of children next to the slide._

_A little Tohru stood at the edge of the sidewalk, watching with interest. "You think they'll let us play Odee-chan?" _ __

_The other brunette shrugged, picking a piece of lint off her overalls. "Dunno…you could ask." Her green eyes followed her friends with only mild curiosity. "It don't look like that much fun. They're just chasin' each other around."_

_ Tohru smiled. "They're possed to silly! That's the rules!" _

_ Odette shrugged again, seeming a little too nonchalant. "I know that." The pleading look in the smaller girl's eyes made the other snort. "Fine, I'll go ask." She trudged through the grass, dodging hyperactive two-year-olds and their toys. When Odette came within hearing range of the other children she suddenly felt a little shy. "Um…excuse me." She called, the tips of her white tennis shoes touching. One child turned around._

_ "You wanna play?" He asked. All Odette could do was nod. "Fine. Hey guys! She's on your team!" The boy called out to his friends who sneered._

_ "We don't want her? Who is she?"_

_ Odette felt a blush creep over her nose. Suddenly she felt a tiny hand clutch her forearm. Tohru stood next to her, eyes wavering with nervousness._

_ "Don't say that. Odee-chan's good at games!" The little brunette smiled, trying to sway the children into letting them play. The boy Odette originally talked to nodded and said 'fine' again, which seemed to speak for the rest of the group._

_ "Go over there; I'll give you a head start."_

_ The two girls nodded and dashed over to the slide, Tohru a little bit slower due to the fact that her skirt kept getting caught around her knees. _

_ "One…Two…Three…here I come!" The children squealed as the boy chased them. Odette quickly maneuvering out of his grasp, but Tohru wasn't quite too lucky. "Tag you're it!" _

_ Always optimistic, the girl smiled. "Okay!" And then she began her count. _

_ The rest of the game continued like this. Tohru was too slow to actually catch anyone, and too kind to run after Odette, who purposefully slowed down when she neared._

_ "Hey look at her! What a slow-poke!" One of the boys jeered, causing the other children to laugh and point._

_ "Yeah! Maybe her legs are too short!" _

_ Odette curled her tiny hands into fists as one of the boys pulled at Tohru's skirt while another pushed her on the ground. "Hey! Stop that!" Her cries went unheard as the children around cheered. "Hey! Are you listening to me!" When it became clear that they weren't, Odette picked up a few small stones, remembering a story she had heard in Sunday School. Anger fueling her, she threw one at the nearest boy, hitting him on the cheek. The force caused a small red welt._

_ "Ouch!" The boy cried, clutching his face. "Who threw that?"_

_ Odette felt fear climb up through her toes, but forced herself not to run. Tohru's in trouble, she remembered, aiming her second stone. "I threw it you butthead! Now let her go or you'll be reading Dr. Seuss with only one eye!" _

_ The kid crinkled his nose. "Dr. Seuss?"_

_ "Yeah, him stupid! Now leave her alone!"--_

Tohru was interrupted by Shigure's cackling.

"Really! Who knew Odee-san had it in her!"

Yuki elbowed him in the stomach. "Yes, now continue please Miss Honda."

Tohru smiled. "Of course, where was I…"

_"Leave her alone!"_

_ The tiny Tohru felt tears prickle her eyes, as she stood to her feet, her abusers' attentions elsewhere. "Odee-san…"_

_ Odette backed up as the boys neared, the other children forming a circle around them. Deciding it was now or never, she let the rock fly, actually smacking one boy on the forehead. So far she had been lucky, and wondered if it had anything to do with her heritage. Being Irish had to count for something! _

_ "You're gonna pay stupid girl!" The boy rubbed it eyes as they blurred with tears, and for a moment the brunette felt sorry for hitting him so hard. In that second they lunged at her, fists flailing around them as the children chanted, "Fight, fight, fight!"_

_ Tohru squealed in fear. "Odee-san!" She tried pushing through the crowd, but they wouldn't let her pass. What could she do? Suddenly there was a loud crack, and the every child became silent. Someone wailed in pain. _

_ "You broke my nose! You broke my nose!"_

_ Tohru pushed through the children as they parted like wave. "Odee-san!"_

_ There the girl stood, her dark brown braids coming loose from their bands, and her overalls were smudged with dirt. She was holding one boy by the collar as the other one fled. Blood and tears had stained his shirt. Odette clenched her hand tighter and glared. "If I ever catch you-"_

_ "ODETTE VIOLA HADASSAH COHEN!"_

_ Odette dropped the boy from her hold and he scrambled away with the rest of the children at the sight of an adult running toward them. "Mom I-"_

_ "Don't you mom me! Get over here! Look at your face!"_

_ Odette trudged over to the woman, who grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. She winced and glanced over her mother's head. Kyoko stood there with a small grin._

_ "Looks like she took one for the team." The red haired woman winked as she gathered Tohru in her arms. "From the bruise on that boy's face it seems she has quite an arm on her."_

_ Sharon Cohen scowled. "Yes, well it doesn't matter. I don't approve of fighting and Odette knows that. You know that too!"_

_ Tohru pulled at the sleeve of her mother's shirt and whispered in her ear. Kyoko's smiled widened. "You should be proud of her. According to Tohru here she's a hero."_

_ Odette smiled a bit, forgetting for just a moment how much her eye throbbed. A hero, huh? She liked the sound of that._

_ "A hero is the last thing she is!" Sharon stood abruptly, grabbing her daughter by the strap of her overalls. "At this rate she'll become a delinquent! Come on Odette. We're going to have a talk with your father."_

_ Tohru watched her friend as she was hauled away, frowning a bit. "Mom do you think she'll get spanked? I don't want her to." Kyoko glanced at her daughter and kissed the top her head, mussing up her hair._

_ "Nah…not if they're going to see her daddy. She's his favorite."_

End Flashback

Tohru straightened her skirt and smiled at the amused faces around her. "That night Mom suggested that Odee-san should start training for softball, and she never did get that spanking…but she did have a black eye for a week!" Once realizing what she said, Tohru panicked. "No, no not from her father…from the fight you see-"

"We understand Miss Honda." Yuki smiled, trying to picture a young Odette with a purple band around her eye.

Shigure chuckled and Ayame pointed into the air dramatically.

"How noble our swan princess is! I am truly honored to know such a girl!" Although no one else spoke, in their minds they agreed.

Hatori snuffed his third cigarette into the ashtray. _How noble indeed._

"Yes that's exactly what Mom thought!" Tohru grinned, her eyes softening. "She always said Odee-san had an extreme sense of justice…I guess that further proved her point-"

"KYYAAAAA! WHAT THE-"

Everyone's eyes rolled upward to the ceiling, where shuffling could be heard along with a string of obcenitites.

"Sorry Kyon-Kyon! I think there was an icicle in that one!"

"Icicle? What are you talking about?! It was a freakin' rock!"

Odette flew down the stairs into the main room as a very angry, and snowy Kyo chased her out the front door. Once outside, another snowball war had begun. Kyo would have had the upper hand, if not for the fact that he seemed to step on every patch of ice and fall on his rear.

Ayame and Shigure were rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles, as Yuki sighed, Tohru scratched her head, and Hatori pulled out another cigarette, watching the display outside with a hidden smile.

_How noble indeed._

Dear Readers,

Sorry this took so long for me to get out. I know you don't want to hear a sob story, but my computer broke down in the middle of June, and my father just decided about a week ago that he was going to get it fixed. Yeah…

Anyway, I started this, not really knowing where I was going with it, and ending up deleting it five times before I found something I liked. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it really didn't add to the plot. I guess it could be described as filler, but that's not how I feel about it. The story of Odette and Tohru as kids somewhat tells you about Odette's character and how she is. I didn't want to brag about how wonderful she was or anything, considering she didn't necessarily _win_ the fight. But I didn't want her to appear weak either, and with Tohru it was the same way.

Writing Ayame is hard for me, if you haven't noticed, but I love him to death and have to have him in here! I think I might add Ritsu to the mix later. If any of you know how to get inside Aya's head, I would love the help!

Once again I'll ask the same questions:

** 1. How well to do think this story is progressing?**

** 2. Any suggestions? Comments? Advice? But no flames…**

** 3. Do you like Odette's character? Any improvements?**

** 4. What do you want to see happen in this story?**

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!

Your authoress,

Rembrandt-san


	8. Erroneous

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. However, I do own this story and any original characters not from Fruits Basket

**Any similarities between this story and others are purely coincidental and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

Hello Hello! It's your not-so-faithful author here with the next installment of _Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien_! I hope ya'll aren't too mad at me. I've been really busy lately. I have made it to my computer every once in a while though, only to delete everything I wrote because it sucked. What a horrible job being a writer…

Anyway, on with the story!

P.s. I changed my name!

**Title: Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien **

**Author: Madame Adieu**

**Chapter 8: Erroneous**

"Miss Cohen! Will you _please_ explain to me why you made fourteen mistakes on your essay! I've taught you better than this - I am sure!"

Odette sunk lower in her seat. She wished she could explain to Mrs. Washburn why she sucked at French. She was already tri-lingual - speaking English, Japanese, and Hebrew! Foreign languages had never posed a problem for her before.

"Are you paying attention Miss Cohen?" The middle-aged women surveyed the empty school room. It was already 6:00. Only the janitors would be left at this hour. Why had she agreed to teach this ignorant sophomore girl?

"Yes, Mrs. Washburn." Odette's eyes skimmed her essay that was covered in red ink. "I guess I'm not meant to speak French."

The teacher removed her maroon-framed glasses and scowled. "Obviously. You even wrote your title wrong! It doesn't make any sense!" A long, painted nail pressed against the paper on the desk.

Odette stared at her essay again. She had thought long and hard over that title, and knew the translation didn't make any grammatical sense. However, it was an exact reflection of how she felt. _Je Pretend Que Tu Fais Bien._ _I Pretend Which You Make Well._

_Maybe one day I won't have to pretend for you…maybe one day…_

1:00 a.m.

Present Time

Odette quietly stirred her tea, eyes never leaving the kitchen counter that she leaned against. She felt tired, very tired, but her mind refused to rest. What would she do now that her mother was pregnant? Originally, she had planned on going to college – but now with the baby…

The warm, dark liquid swirled harshly, swelling over the cup's side to dribble onto the counter. Odette sighed and grabbed a napkin. She couldn't even stir right! Bringing the beige mug to her lips, she sipped. _Mmmmm…mint._

: Bring : Bring :

_The telephone? _Odette left her tea on the counter and walked into the main room.

: Bring : Bring :

She hesitated for a moment, but decided to answer before anyone woke up. "Moshi, Moshi - Sohma residence."

"_Odette? Is that you?"_

The brunette's eyes widened. "Elinorah!" The sound of her voice reverberated off the thin walls of the Sohma's house. Hopefully no one heard. "What are you -Why are you calling me this late?" She asked, her voice changing to a whisper.

There was a feminine chuckle. "_Why are you awake this late?"_

Odette frowned. She was always up late and her sister knew that. "Couldn't sleep. How's mom?"

"_I dunno…still a little delirious. She's been preparing for the baby all day."_

Odette played with the telephone's long cord, twirling it between her fingers. "Does she know when it's due?"

"_Due? That's an interesting way of saying it. The social worker says he should be with us in a day or two."_

"What? How would a social worker know? Are we talking about the same thing?"

Elinorah was silent for a moment. "_Odee…didn't mom tell you?_"

"Yes she told me!" Odette rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She said, 'Odette – Odette – I'm having a baby!'. It's been driving me mad since!"

"_Was… that all she said?"_

Odette gripped the cord tighter between her fingers. She was starting to wonder if she had interpreted her mother's news correctly before the women blatantly hung-up. Having a baby did not necessarily mean _pregnant_ – did it? Was that was Elinorah was trying to say? Odette could feel her stomach churn. At this rate she would be getting an ulcer for sure.

"_Odee? You still there?"_

"Yes." She leaned her forehead against the wall. "I think mom left out some _very _important details."

7:00 a.m.

Odette awoke, lazily rolling over onto her side. Snowflakes were falling outside the window as unfamiliar breakfast aromas made their way to her nose. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, hoping they weren't red and puffy. The poor brunette didn't exactly get the required nine hours of sleep she needed to function.

Why did life have to suck? She angrily pilled her hair into a messy bun and pulled a dark green, zip-up hoody over her _Kiss Me I'm Irish_ pajamas, trying to squelch the nervousness in her stomach. _You can do this…you have to do this. The worst thing he could say is 'no'…_

_And kick you out._

Odette frowned, an expression that was becoming quite permanent at this point, and slipped on her glasses. Normally she could have gone without them, but this morning she was feeling a bit disoriented. _Stupid family…stupid mother…stupid baby…stupid will… _

Odette quietly made her way down the stairs, which was a complete waste of energy, considering the all the noise that was being emitted from the floor below. She could have stomped all the way down and no one would have heard her.

"YOU STUPID RAT! YOU KNOW I HATE MISO!"

"All the more reason for me to give it to you."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT? BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'LL-"

There was a loud crash, like the sound of breaking wood. Odette assumed it was a wall or a door. When she entered the main room, her suspicions were confirmed. It was a wall _and _a door.

"Ah Odee-chan! You're up!" Shigure acknowledged her presence without looking away from the pile of papers he was reading. It was a fairly thick stack, neatly piled, with one of the pages in his hand. He seemed to be in deep thought, so Odette decided not to bother him.

"Good morning." She said simply, walking past him to find Tohru, unaware that the older man was more concentrated on her then his manuscript.

Shigure smirked slightly. _High school girls…all for me…High school girls…_

7:30 a.m.

"Hey Tohru?"

The house was quiet. Shigure had left mysteriously only moments before and never voiced where he was heading off to. Kyo went to visit a man named Kazuma, and Yuki had "other business" to attend to…whatever that was. He had been giving the same excuse since the day after Odette arrived. Obviously it wasn't normal behavior because Tohru seemed worried.

"Yes Odee-chan? Are you still hungry? You didn't eat much at breakfast."

Odette's stomach grumbled, but not loud enough for Tohru to hear. "No, don't worry about it. I just wanted to ask you a question."

Tohru paused, and then set the last of the dishes in the cupboard. Turning around, she motioned for Odette to grab a cup of tea and follow her to the dining table. "Is something wrong?"

Odette shook her head, tracing the lip of her cup with her forefinger. "Not really. It's just…" How was she going to say this? "Is Shigure…is he the type to agree to favors? Because, I need to ask him for one."

Tohru was silent. Her friend needed a favor? She didn't want to appear nosy, or pry into someone else's business, but she truly wished to know if something was amiss. _She'll tell me when it's most comfortable for her. I guess for now I'll have to wait. _"Hmmm…Shigure? Yes. He does agree, sometimes quite easily." Tohru smiled, remembering the day she encountered his house, and found the little zodiac animals he had made sitting on the porch. "He's very kind."

Odette wanted to sigh in relief, but something told her she wasn't exactly "home free" just yet. Plus, she hated keeping another secret from Tohru. They were friends after all. "I do have…something else to tell you." She flexed her fingers. "But, will you come shopping with me today? We haven't been able to spend much time together. I still have to see what you want for Christmas."

Tohru was quick to refuse. "Oh! You don't have to buy me anything! I don't need anything, really!"

Odette smiled a bit. "Yes well, I'm going to get you something anyway. So, will you come?"

"Yes…" Tohru matched Odette's smile with one of her own. "I would like to get a present for you as well."

8:00 a.m.

Shigure pulled his hands from his pockets as he approached a small, homey café. Through the foggy windows he could almost spot Hatori and Ayame sitting at their usual spot in a booth in the corner. He pushed the door open and the little bell above chimed.

"Gure - you made it!" Ayame bellowed, making everyone else in the café either spit out their coffee or drop their bagel. "Here we ordered you some coffee." The flamboyant platinum blonde set down his mug of cocoa, and patted the seat next to him.

Shigure sat down and gripped the cup, warming his hands. "Yes, well… I was a little detained. Yuki and Kyon-Kyon have once again ruined my house, and Odee-chan woke up as I was leaving."

Hatori looked up and adjusted his glasses. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing." Shigure shrugged. "Other then that I was leaving. They weren't too inquisitive - though Odette seemed more interested. We'll have to watch that one."

Ayame nodded, making origami cranes out of his and the other's napkins. "Yes, I wish we knew more about her. Sometimes she seems so mysterious-- and what about yesterday? With her mother?"

Steam rose from Hatori's cup as he inhaled the rich aroma. "I don't believe anyone knows, even Tohru, but that's not really what we came here to talk about, now is it?"

Shigure pouted. "C'mon Ha-san! We know you like her…at least a little bit. I'm sure your curious."

The seahorse raised an eyebrow and set down his coffee. "Whether I like her or not has nothing to do with our meeting here today."

"So you do like her?"

Hatori frowned, he hated being caught. "She's…agreeable."

8:30 a.m.

The girls had been shopping for some time. Tohru, although quite curious and shocked, never once asked why Odette was buying motherhood books. The American brunette had never revealed her _secret_, and Tohru was beginning to suspect the worst. _Was she pregnant?_

Odette tried being discreet about browsing the maternity section of the bookstore, but Tohru had refused to leave her and search for books on her own. Odette felt a small blush creeping to her cheeks, she wasn't sure if she was going to cry or spill her secret in the middle of the store. At the moment, it hard enough just to breath. _She probably thinks I'm pregnant._

After Tohru had decided to buy an American cookbook, both girls headed to the check-out.

"Odee-chan, let's go to that coffee shop over there, if you don't mind of course. Shigure-san said it is really good!"

Odette glanced in the direction her friend was pointing. It seemed…cozy. It looked more like a place Hatori would go. She had always figured Shigure would be the person looking for coffee in a night club. "Sure. I could use a caffeine binge right now." Considering what she was about to ask of the family that kindly offered her their home, free of charge, getting loopy on coffee seemed like a good idea.

The windows of the establishment were really foggy, Odette noticed as she pushed against the cold glass door. The bell above chimed and the girls quickly sat down at the nearest table and dropped their bags next to their legs.

"May I get you something to drink?"

Odette looked up quickly, her glasses falling from her head to the tip of her nose. She adjusted them. "Yes, I would like a mocha frappachino, please." She turned to Tohru.

"Just a cup of green tea is fine, thank you."

The waitress nodded and said she would be back. In the mean time, Odette pulled off her black pea coat and gloves. She was quite a contrast to Tohru, who wore a beige coat and tan leather gloves, the pair Yuki had given her last Christmas. The girl blushed the every time she told that story.

"So…what did you want to tell me Onee-chan?" Tohru asked shyly, folding her hands together on the table.

Odette couldn't help but giggle. "Onee-chan? You're too cute. I thought you stopped calling me that once my mom corrected you? I apologize for that, by the way, if I hadn't before. I know she can be rude sometimes, but you were only seven for crying-out-loud!"

Tohru giggled herself. "Yes, but it doesn't bother me. And yes, you have apologized before, fifteen times." They giggled together, acting like grade-school girls. Odette thought it was a nice change, considering all the drama that they had both been through.

"Here you go." The waitress was back and set their drinks down on the mahogany table.

Odette smiled politely again. "Thanks." She said, taking a sip, failing to notice the three men that were watching her.

"Well speak of the devil." Shigure said as Odette and Tohru entered and found a seat at an empty table, their cheeks flushed from the cool air. He had not expected either of them to wander into the city alone, without Yuki or Kyo, and from the look of things, neither did Hatori. The doctor's jaw clenched and unclenched, completely in sync with his long fingers that clasped around his coffee cup. Out of the three, Ayame seemed to be the only one excited.

"Our princesses are here! They should come and sit with us, right Gure?" He flipped his long, white hair and smiled. "It would be very impolite of us not to invite them."

Shigure smirked. This would be interesting. "What do you think Ha-san?"

The dragon suddenly became aware of their seating arrangements, and that the only open seats would be next to him or Shigure. Since they were in a circular booth, the only way to make more room would be to scoot closer to Ayame. Even now, with just the three of them, the seating was close, a little too close. His stomach clenched, remembering the incident before, when Odette accidentally bumped into him on their way to visit Akito. _She's scared of me._

The light sound of girlish laughter made its way to their table, and each man gave his own version of a smile.

"Odette's giggling…that's a change." Shigure noted, informing the other two of how solemn the girl had been since the mysterious phone call.

Ayame nodded. "It's settled then."

Before Hatori or Shigure could even ask "What is?" Ayame was already calling out to the girls lost in friendly chatter. "Odee-chan, Tohru-chan over here!"

Odette heard her name, and looked up. She spotted a man with long hair, flailing about like a fish…or a snake. _Oooooh crap…_ Why were _they_ here? Her heart sped up and she suddenly wanted to see if her hair looked decent. She had neglected to put on any makeup that morning, and although she wore little anyway, Odette wished she had piled it on. Hot guys only liked the ugly girl in movies _after_ her makeover. _Well, except in Shrek, but I don't think that counts-_

"Look! It's Ayame-san, Shigure-san, and Hatori-san!"

Odette lifted a shaky hand and put her glasses on her head while getting up from her chair. "So it is."

Tohru was quickly grabbing her bags and heading over to their table. Odette decided to follow her. She had to tell Shigure sometime. Glancing down at her mug, she took a big swig.

"What a coincidence you're here!" Tohru smiled cheerfully as Shigure moved to make room for her at the table. She blushed a bit, but sat down anyway.

"Not coincidence my dear. Fate." He leaned closer to her, but Hatori kicked his leg beneath the table.

Ow!" Shigure glared at the doctor, who closed his eyes while taking a sip of his coffee, pretending nothing happened.

Tohru was cheerfully oblivious, but Odette had seen the entire thing. She felt laughter tickling her throat, but quickly quieted herself and looked away, trying to appear as oblivious as Tohru. It wasn't working.

"It's wonderful you're here Odee-chan! I have so many questions for you!" Ayame said enthusiastically, pushing his long hair over on shoulder. "Sit down, sit down. Tori-san won't bite. Though, I can't say the same for Gure or myself." He winked at her, glancing at Hatori to see his reaction. Judging by the large vein that pulsated in the doctor's forehead, he had done his job well.

Odette smiled awkwardly, not sure what to say as she stood in front of the booth. She tried to keep the blush that rose to her cheeks at bay. The only open seat was next to Hatori, and she wasn't sure if he would want to sit next to her.

"Go on, go on. Unless you don't feel comfortable, I understand. Hatori tends to frighten young, innocent girls like yourself. If you would prefer it, there's always room next to Gure-kun or myself."

Odette knew she shouldn't have been surprised at Ayame's nerve, but still had to keep her jaw from dropping open. If anyone was scared of Hatori, it would be due to his intimidating nature…not that he would molest them. "Uhm…" She watched the mischievous look that passed between Ayame and Shigure. "Thanks, but if those are my only options, I think I'll take my chances with Hatori-san."

Ayame's eyes widened, and if it were possibly, so did his smile. Quickly, he moved closer to Shigure so Hatori could in turn make room for the girl. Odette wasn't sure what the amazingly annoying but at times delightfully charming duo were planning, but it seemed to involve her and the doctor. At the moment she was more worried about her quickening heartbeat.

Slowly, Odette lowered herself to the seat that was still warm with Hatori's body heat. Their size difference was quite noticeable, more so than Shigure and Tohru's, who were right across from them. She was amazed at the broadness of his shoulders and wondered how tall he was. She always felt so small next to him. Just as his hands were clasped around his mug, so were hers, and his fingers could almost wrap all the way around and touch his thumb, whereas hers only went a little more then half way. She had noticed his fingers before, that day when she went to meet Akito, but now, close up, they seemed more tapered and slender, but masculine at the same time. Odette wondered if she was loosing her mind. She couldn't _fall_ for Hatori! _Freakin' get a grip Odee!_

Shigure rubbed his fingers against the smooth ceramic cup. He noticed Hatori's left knee jittering under the table – a habit of the doctor's when he became nervous. If you were to look closer, you might even detect a hint of a blush across his cheeks. Was his friend really _that _uncomfortable around girls? Hatori had always been shy and withdrawn, the perfect opposite and complement to Ayame and himself. With the vibrant Kana, the doctor opened up a bit. She had been good for him. Shigure only wished it would have lasted.

Tohru, still smiling brightly, was aware of Hatori's discomfort, but didn't let that on to the others. Odette seemed nervous as well. She wondered if something was going on between the two of them. Tohru could help but giggle, gaining an endearing smile from Shigure. They _did_ look cute together!

Odette was getting uneasy. She had to tell Shigure. It wasn't an option. Boy, did she feel like puking. "Um, Shigure-san?"

Shigure looked her way. "What is it Odee-chan? You look a little pale. Are you running a fever?"

"No, no…I'm fine. I just need to ask you a favor, if I may impose on your already abundant hospitality." Odette wasn't certain when her generous vocabulary decided to help her out, but she was grateful.

Shigure shrugged, dropping his chin into his palm and throwing her a sneaky smile. "What sort of favor?"

Odette wished Hatori would kick him again, but he didn't. "Uhm…do you like babies?" She had practiced lines all morning, but for some reason _that_ one popped out of her mouth.

Shigure, who had decided to take a sip of his coffee, almost spit it all over his shirt. "What!"

Hatori couldn't hide the slight raise in his eyebrows. What sort of question was that? He studied the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was completely serious.

"I know it sounds ridiculous." Odette blushed, her fingers tapping against the side of her mug. "I didn't know how to approach you about it. You see…" She trailed off when she noticed that Tohru had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Onee-chan! I knew it! You _are _pregnant! That's why you've been saving your money! For the baby! If you need anything, I mean anything! Don't even think of hesitating to ask me for a favor! I have money saved up for college-"

Odette frantically waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no! I'm not! You have the wrong idea! It's not _my _baby!"

Tohru quieted, embarrassed at her outburst. _Not her baby?_ "Odee-san…"

Shigure strummed his fingers against the table, eyes lowered as if in deep thought. "What do you mean?"

Odette sighed. Hopefully she wouldn't mess the story up too. "My sister called last night, and evidently my second cousin and her husband were in an accident. It happened last week, but no one informed my family of it until two days ago. They lived just outside Jerusalem, so news doesn't travel fast."

The way she said _lived_; Shigure suddenly understood why the girl had been so upset.

"There have been many problems over there lately, with gangs and such. The coroner said my cousin and her husband were killed in the crossfire after a fight broke out on a street corner. They were leaving work."

Tohru began to cry again. "Onee-chan…that's…horrible. Are you okay?"

Odette smiled her usual smile, the one that didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, mom took it the hardest. She was closer to Maria then I ever was."

Hatori was silent. So this was the burden she carried? The fact that she had yet to shed a tear for her cousin had worried him. _Maybe, she only cries when she's alone._ That though worried him more.

"At any rate," Odette started again. "They left behind a twelve-month-old. Evidently, it was in their will that my mother be the caretaker. You don't know this Tohru, I hope you're not upset that I didn't tell you, but mom's been mentally unstable for a few years now. Maria and John knew, but for some reason kept her in the will. It says that, if for any reason, my mother cannot take care of the child; he goes to the next of her kin."

Shigure understood now, as did Hatori and Ayame. "You. It's you, isn't it?"

Odette nodded.

"Aren't you a little young?"

The brunette shook her head, causing strands of her hair to fall over one shoulder. "I just turned nineteen a few months ago. I'm a legal adult, and I'm still under my mother's roof. The only thing keeping me from taking the child is my refusal."

"And you won't refuse?"

Odette turned to Hatori, from whom the question came. "I feel responsible. We share the same blood, and to leave him…I don't think I could live with that. So no, I won't"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Gotta love stories with twists!

If there's anything you would like to comment on - story, characters, grammar, anything! Please review! I love feedback. It makes me feel like people are actually reading my story, plus it helps fix any flaws in its developement. Review! Review!


End file.
